Born to Be Three
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: [SSM15] o31: Sasuke sees a new life—a perfect life—in baby Sarada.
1. Matchmaker

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo1: _Naruto and Hinata suppose the least they can do for their best friends is to help them (finally!) find happiness in each other._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo1.  
Matchmaker**

.

 _Naruto and Hinata suppose the least they can do for their best friends is to help them (finally!) find happiness in each other._

.

Hinata's tiny hand in his never felt more natural. He gave her two squeezes—the first one tight and warm; the second a faint echo of the last. Naruto adored how he would catch her staring at his prominent whiskers, before she averted her timid gaze once she knew he had caught onto her act.

"Ah, so, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke. A cruel blush gave way to her embarrassment. "How have Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun been?"

"Who?"

Hinata pressed her palm against his bulky forearm, in a manner that meant to be a playful slap but was instead a soothing touch. He caught her fingers in his and brought the pale knuckles up to his dark pink lips. And since he'd never tire of her darling reactions to his ostensible romancing, Naruto emitted a deep chuckle and enclosed Hinata within his arms.

"I'm kidding," he laughed. "They're doing alright, I suppose."

Hinata wrestled herself out of Naruto's embrace, despite the blond struggling to keep their bodies glued together like animals huddling for warmth.

"You suppose?" Hinata asked. Now, Naruto noted with a smirk, she was trying to act angry. Her eyebrows formed a meek V on her forehead, and her mouth, usually puckered into a sheepish smile, frowned at the corners. Her arms were crossed. Her foot tapped in an erratic beat.

"Look, the thing is…they've been, well, awkward around each other. I don't know how else to say it, Hinata, but I think they might be… _jealous_ of us."

"Aa?!" Hinata's mouth sprung open. Her irises, circles of watered milk, were merely pinpricks of dull color in her white corneas. "You mean they still haven't—" she looked around to see if anyone could overhear, before leaning in to whisper, "—gotten together yet?" as if she had uttered a dirty phrase.

Naruto bit his lip. "Uh..."

"Naruto!" This time, Hinata really _was_ mad. Naruto knew nothing good could come out of Hinata dropping the _kun_ from his name.

Naruto watched, a helpless observer, while Hinata slung her bulky purse over her shoulder and tied her silky blanket of violet hair behind her. Then, without any sort of formal Hyuuga goodbye—as he'd been accustomed to—she dove off and left a trail of dust behind her.

"Hey, Hinata-chan! Where are you going?" he called.

To his surprise, he was shocked to hear the resonant ringing of her call: "To help my _friend_!"

.

.

.

Sakura was shocked when her friend, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and soon-to-be-wife of the future Hokage (though Kiba still had his eye on the position), appeared looking _nothing_ like her usual self. Her hair, always smooth and pristine, looked as if it had nested wild birds. Strands curled and bent erratically, and Sakura had to stifle her laughter at the resemblance of a frizzy cotton ball.

Meanwhile, Hinata's clothes had taken a turn for the worse. Rubble managed to slip into individual crevices of her skirt, and the petal pink hue of her shirt dimmed into a dusty rose.

Sakura was frank. "You look like hell."

"I know." Hinata put her hand over her chest and caught her breath. "I'm sorry, please give me a moment."

"Take your time," Sakura said. She couldn't help but smile at this adorably casual, discomposed Hinata.

After Hinata straightened herself out and let loose her ponytail, she began to tell Sakura why she was here.

"I want you and Sasuke-kun to, um, become a couple."

The words came out so briskly that Sakura was _sure_ she had misheard.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, encouraging her to clarify.

"You two deserve happiness more than anyone else in the world. Even more than me and Naruto-kun." Hinata began to twiddle her fingers—a habit Sakura thought she'd broken long ago, but apparently only did when nervous.

Sakura attempted to ease the situation by letting out a relaxed laugh, but what came out of her throat sounded like drowning chokes. Hinata obviously took note of Sakura's anxiety and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. This time, _she_ would be the one to help her friend pursue the love she deserved.

"So let's get started."

.

.

.

Hinata always remembered her father drilling his credo into her: _always have a plan. Remember, keikaku means plan_. And right now, Hinata had none. With her hand gripped around Sakura's fingers, Hinata wandered together with her without any sense of direction to where she thought Sasuke might be seen.

"What am I even going to say to him when—or _if—_ I see him? He might still be out on his missions."

 _Lies_ , Hinata smiled. _Naruto-kun couldn't stop talking about how different it was without you at the boys' meeting a couple nights ago. Perhaps Sasuke-kun felt lonely without you by his side, again._

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What are you smiling about?"

"Ah," Hinata stated. She turned away again. "Nothing."

.

.

.

"Why do I have to spend what little time I have with _you_ again?" Sasuke snarled, as he pried Naruto's arm off around his shoulders.

"Be _cause_ ," Naruto emphatically emphasized. "Hinata left to go help Sakura with something, and when I don't have Hinata I turn to either you or Sakura-chan to relieve my stress."

"What stress could you possibly have?" Sasuke scoffed. "And don't call her that."

"What? Hinata?"

"No." The color rising in Sasuke's cheeks hid under his long, black fringe. "Sakura."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes. No. Fuck, just don't call her that in front of me."

"Why? I've called her that in front of you many times."

Then, as if someone had struck Naruto over the head with realization, Naruto let out a widely obnoxious grin that only made Sasuke want to vomit.

"You like Sakura-chan, don't you?"

In a rapid turn, Sasuke gripped Naruto's collar and lifted him off the ground. He brought the blond toward him, so close that if a passerby accidentally knocked into Naruto, his and Sasuke's lips would touch once more.

"Shut up."

Though he could sense he could quite possibly be inches away from death once more at his best friend's hand, Naruto laughed and ruffled Sasuke's hair. The blush was apparent now, and Naruto noted that it was a nice touch to his normally pale skin.

"Want me to help you get her?"

Naruto fell to the ground with a thump. He groaned at his sore bottom, whimpering " _Teme!_ ", as Sasuke sneered.

"Tch, annoying."

"But you want my help, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't accept. But he never said outright that he _refused_ help, either. With a sigh of irritability, Sasuke extended his hand to help Naruto up.

"Alright, 'ttebayo!" Naruto cheered. "Let's play matchmaker!"

.

.

.

Hinata had gone through several make-believe scenarios between Sakura and Sasuke. Although Sakura appreciated the advice, she knew that Sasuke wasn't the type of man to openly admit his feelings over a ramen dinner—even with alcohol involved—nor was he the person to bring her soaring up to the moon for a fairytale kiss. In fact, Sasuke probably wouldn't even say _anything_. He'd simply do some obscure gesture, like poking her forehead. Maybe this time he'd do something more...modern, like _holding hands_?

Hinata stopped in her tracks. She reached for Sakura's hand and squeezed—one tight, one soft.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking down at her hand. "Why did you stop?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Hinata!" Naruto called. He waved at her excitedly, arm propelling back and forth in a windshield wiper motion, while Sasuke elbowed Naruto in the stomach for who knows what. Knowing Naruto's blatant foolishness, Sakura didn't blame Sasuke.

"You're just the people we wanted to see," Naruto groaned. He fell to his knees while clutching his stomach. "Ugh, Sasuke, I think I'm going to vomit."

Hinata, realizing Naruto was less than helpful in reaching their common goal, pushed Sakura towards Sasuke. As if she were twelve again, Sakura's face reddened profusely. She couldn't bear to look Sasuke in the eye; she was so embarrassed.

"Practice what we learned!" Naruto whispered, loud enough for everyone and their ancestors. Sasuke winced, but Sakura gave no notion that she heard. She was still refusing to face him, and that made him upset.

In a gathering of silence, Naruto on the ground and Hinata cupping her hands to her face, wondering whether she should intervene, Sasuke reached for Sakura's wrist, fumbling, and said, "Let's go to dinner."

"Can we come too?" Hinata interrupted. She knew that without external support, this "date" would fall apart miserably and their chances of successful coupling were just as likely as discovering Kakashi's true face. "Naruto-kun and I are hungry as well."

And just like that, with Sasuke awkwardly holding Sakura's wrist as a poor attempt at seduction, and Hinata wondering what _keikaku_ she and Naruto would need to put into action next, they had a date.

* * *

 **PART 2 is tomorrow, "No Filter"!**

 **I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BITCHES (prob just for this month because who can resist SSM).**

 **Please find me on Tumblr as well! SasuSakuForeverandEver, and I'd love it if you liked/reblogged/shared/anything :) Thank you for your endless support! I miss you guys!**


	2. No Filter

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo1: _When things aren't going the way Naruto and Hinata planned, Naruto comes right out and says what everyone else has been thinking. (Matchmaker part II)_

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo2.  
No Filter**

.

 _When things aren't going the way Naruto and Hinata planned, Naruto comes right out and says what everyone else has been thinking. (Matchmaker part II)_

.

Because Hinata knew none of them had the money for a formal dinner (which would have helped create the atmosphere for reciprocated confessions), and because Naruto decided _he_ should be the one to choose where to eat since he'd been hurt, they ended up at—no surprise—Ichiraku's.

"Couldn't we have gone somewhere else?" Sakura complained. "We eat here all the time."

"Yeah, 'cause it's _good_." Naruto sat in his usual barstool at the end, patting the seat next to him for Hinata. Sakura took the third, and Sasuke, with no other option, sat at the end next to Sakura.

"What are you hungry for, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. She tried to make the best of the lousy, uncomfortable situation her friends had put her in. Granted, she was grateful they were trying at all, but her love was something she needed to deal with personally. And maybe it was best if Naruto didn't get in the way, because—well, it was already self-explanatory.

Sasuke looked up at the menu hanging from the ceiling. The characters were a faded red, and the board was old and wobbly. He morbidly noted that if it were to fall and hit someone on the head, it could very well be the last shift that employee ever worked.

Sakura leaned in closer to her right to focus on Sasuke's line of vision. His eyes seemed to scan the menu, right and left, up and down.

"What does that say on the edge there?" Sakura squinted. She tried to move closer to get a better view, and found herself off the edge of her seat—and into Sasuke's grasp.

"Be careful," Sasuke said. "You could have fallen."

The tone with which he scolded her was like a parent to a naughty child. She hmphed loudly and brushed herself off, refusing to thank him for his help. If he wanted to be sour about the situation, she would be, too.

"Hey, come on, Sakura-ch—" Naruto stopped himself at the right moment. "Sakura. He was just trying to help. Man, we need to get these barstools replaced." Naruto pressed a kiss to Hinata's cheek and wound his arm over her shoulder. "I've got you, Hinata!"

As much as she craved that kind of affection from Sasuke ( _fat chance_ , her conscious told her), she couldn't help but gag at the two nuzzling noses together. She bet her career that Naruto fed her before feeding himself.

.

.

.

"How is your, uh," Naruto peeked over to see what his teammates had ordered. "Thing?"

"Fine," Sakura said. She spooned hot soup into her mouth and followed with noodles soon after. "Can't complain."

Hinata asked, "How about you, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." He lifted his shoulders in a small shrug and continued to eat. Over the course of the meal, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura engaged in playful conversation, with Sakura even going so far as to tease Hinata about her own romances with Naruto. Because she had her back turned against Sasuke, she couldn't see his ears perking whenever she mentioned how "wonderful" it must have been to find someone who cherished Hinata like a princess, and even brought her up towards the moon for a kiss like no other.

"It was nothing," Naruto laughed. "You guys haven't seen anything yet! That was only the beginning." He spoke loud enough that Sasuke could eavesdrop with no problem, and Sasuke's tightening grip around his fragile chopsticks told Naruto that _someone_ was jealous.

"Oh, Hinata! I have to tell you this one time where me, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun were at new training with Kakashi-sensei—this was before Sai joined us—and we had to do this bell test. It was so funny. Naruto went like—" Sakura motioned with her arms wildly to demonstrate Naruto's quick, unrelated movements, and in the process of doing so knocked her bowl of ramen behind her and onto Sasuke's clothes.

He said nothing. He didn't even react as soup, noodles, and meat collected on his lap and wet his clothing. Hinata put her hands to her mouth in shock. Naruto, unable to comprehend his own shock, demonstrated his emotion by placing his hands over Hinata's. At least she could feel twice the embarrassment for them both.

"Sasuke-kun, oh my goodness." Sakura reached for napkins in the dispenser, but found none to wipe away the food. "I can't believe—I am so sorry, are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about it," he growled. Facing Naruto and ignoring Hinata, he snarled and said, "This was all _your_ fault."

"Sasuke-kun, don't blame them. They didn't do anything wrong. It was all me, okay?" Sakura said, trying to appease the situation. But her words only inflamed Sasuke more, and he slammed damp change from his pocket onto the counter next to his unfinished meal.

"I'm leaving," he said.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be like this," Sakura shouted. "Why are you acting like such a child?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, foot trembling. Sakura knew that tremble in his left foot so well; the heel shook, followed by a slight vibration of the ankle. He was heavy in thought.

With narrowed eyes, Sasuke said, "Don't think you don't know."

The air was tense among the four of them. Sakura's eyes pricked with angry frustration, and Sasuke's fury aimed at Naruto.

"Do something," Hinata whispered.

"Look," Naruto shouted. He stepped off the barstool and stood ground in the middle of his friends. "This is ridiculous, even for me. So I'm going to lay all my cards on this fucking table and say what all of us know already."

He turned to Sakura. "You, of all people—brilliant, talented, smarter than I could ever hope to be—should know that teme is the type of person who hides his emotions. He doesn't let just anybody in, because he feels _vulnerable_. But he's let you in. Now, use your brain. What do you think that means? More importantly, although I know you don't know the meaning of whatever _this_ is—" Naruto poked his own forehead with his fingers. "You _know_ that if it came from Sasuke, it's important to him. And Sasuke is important to you."

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't need this shit." He turned to leave for good.

"And _you_!" Naruto howled. He pointed a menacing finger at this stubborn asshole he called a friend. "Don't think I'm done with you just yet! I've been through hell and back just for your sake, so the least you can do now is listen to this fool for once."

The blond saw his friend's foot stagger. His whole body stiffened, as if he had been caught in a trap with nowhere else to turn. Acquiescing, Sasuke turned to face the three and accept his fate.

"Don't you dare look me or Sakura-chan in the eye and tell us you don't love her."

Hinata gasped at Naruto's reckless tongue. She saw the smallest note of surprise flicker in Sasuke's eyes, but he quickly regained his composure as if his whole façade hadn't been discovered. She reached for Sakura's hand for comfort—mostly for herself—but Sakura pulled away and kept her fists clenched in her lap.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed, half in anger, half in anticipation. "Tell us what you're thinking."

"I'm not saying something like that here."

"Why? Because you're embarrassed? Or are you just ashamed to admit that you're a fool in love as well?" Naruto inched closer to Sasuke, until only an arm's length separated them from contact.

A growl emerged on Sasuke's face. Hinata let out short, rapid breaths, afraid of what was to come if someone didn't do something to stop them. And, as if Sakura had read her mind, she jumped off her stool and pushed Naruto aside. He landed on his bottom again.

"Sakura-chan, what the hell—!"

One hand tightened around Sasuke's collar, while the other gripped the dark spikes at the back of his head as she bashed their faces together into a heated kiss. Sakura's frustrations began to pour out as her mouth moved against his locked jaw, obviously caught off-guard at her audacity.

"I hate you," she murmured against his mouth. She molded her body into his and tugged harder at his hair. "I hate that I love you so much, you asshole."

The back of Sakura's head shielded Sasuke's expression from Naruto, observing the view from the ground. But the quick movement of Sasuke's lone arm snaked around her waist in an overprotective manner, and the awkward back-and-forth tilting of his head in what Naruto hoped was Sasuke's joke at foreplay, told him that things were going to be okay with the two.

"Thanks, Hinata," Naruto grinned while Hinata brought him up to his feet. She brushed off his bottom, all the while wearing a pink blush at touching him in such an inappropriate spot in public, and snuggled into him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"You could never hate me," Sasuke said. They pulled away for the briefest of seconds, eager to restart what they left off. Sakura removed her hand from his hair and pressed both against his chest. His heart thumped, its echoes louder than the cries of a bass drum. "And I could never hate you."

It wasn't an outright confession, and Naruto had expected a fanfare of declarations. But Sakura understood the language of Uchiha subtlety more than he ever could, and to her, Sasuke's affirmation of his feelings was more than enough to satisfy her for a lifetime.

"I'll take you to the sun," Sasuke promised, whispering quietly enough so that the others wouldn't hear. "And kiss you like your fairytale."

"You dummy." Sakura brushed his cheek. "We'd burn and die if we came close to the sun."

Sasuke scowled. He hated feeling second-best to Naruto; not just in their rivalry and friendship, but also in romance. He'd make sure to get up on speed, and show Uzumaki how to properly love a woman.

"Then I'll treat you like a queen." Sasuke announced, loud enough for Naruto to hear. The blond rolled his eyes and made a face of disgust before pressing a kiss to Hinata's temple.

Sakura laughed, her voice ringing like Sunday bells in his ear. Of course Sasuke would find a way to show off—not that she minded.

Sakura bounced on the edges of her toes to press a chaste kiss against his lips. Her touch sent fire to all regions of his body, warming him to the brim.

She felt like sunshine.

"Mm. I'd like that very much," she accepted, taking his hand in hers. "Then get ready to be at my beck and call."

* * *

 **CAN WE TALK ABOUT HOW AMAZING NG 10 WAS LIKE**

 **I WAS IN TEARS THE WHOLE TIME**

 **BLESS YOU KISHI**


	3. Carnival

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo3: _Sakura loves watching the fireworks at night. Sasuke loves watching_ her _._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo3.  
Carnival**

.

 _Sakura loves watching the fireworks at night. Sasuke loves watching_ her _._

.

She is most beautiful when she thinks no one is watching.

Her eyes glaze over watching sparks of infinite colors dance across a black canvas. Silver stars, only mere pinpricks of light dull in comparison to the festivities erupting across the lake. Next to them, children in small _yukatas_ squeal with glee and cover their ears as each hue explodes and dissipates into nothingness. Their parents—and other couples: young, old—hold each other in loving embraces. Kisses are shared between one another. Some are tender; others are mad with chaos and unbridled passion. Yet it is love all the same.

Sasuke pays no attention to the fireworks around him. All that catches his eye is the woman next to him, dressed almost wholly with souvenirs from the carnival. A bunny hair clip she won for herself holds the normally loose ends of hair in place behind her neat bun. Bead necklaces adorn her neck, draping all the way down to her waist on flimsy string. Rings choke her slender fingers all the way up to the nail, and even those are painted with an outrageously hideous neon orange.

It is not to say that she is flawless by any means. Her eyebrows are too thin for his taste, having been plucked senselessly until they seemed almost invisible, and a few of her battle scars ( _beauty marks_ , she calls them proudly) tar her otherwise clear skin. Her feet rest in a V, like a duck's, instead of straight together, and of course, how could he even begin to describe her _hair_?

But there are so many other things that overwhelm those subtle imperfections he never truly cared about in the first place. Sakura has the cutest dust of freckles around her shoulders and over her nose. They are doe brown and nearly disappear under her tan skin after she trains in the grueling sun. It gives her the appearance of a soft-spoken, fawn-like woman.

That is not the case, as many men had found out.

And then there's her charming forehead that, although would be unappealing on others, suits her more than anything else. Tonight, she's decorated the rest of her forehead with smaller diamonds in various hues to mimic the purple seal in the center. Sasuke wants to kiss each one of them off until only one is left.

Most of all, her _hair_. He hates it. More importantly, he hates that he loves something as ridiculous as pink hair, because it's _her_ hair. He loves the short, sharp ends that kiss her shoulders, and the waft of jasmine he smells every time she leans into him. He likes how she styles it in a new fashion every day, despite its length, and how she wears it with pride even if the Team vetoes the look.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura says amongst the explosion. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Her eyes fixate on the climatic booming. She doesn't bother to listen to Sasuke's response, but she does take his hand in hers. His skin chafes against the dozens of rings, but he doesn't say anything. Her hand is still warm in his.

Sasuke loves the entirety of her.

"Yeah," Sasuke agrees, but his gaze is focused only on her. "It is."

* * *

 **pls review!**


	4. The Games We Play

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo4: _Sakura_ knows _she can press Sasuke's buttons just the right way—in fact, she does it so well that his pants open on their own._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo4.  
The Games We Play**

.

 _Sakura_ knows _she can press Sasuke's buttons just the right way—in fact, she does it so well that his pants open on their own._

.

She squeals like a child, running over sofa cushions and coffee tables to avoid Sasuke's angry hand catching on her clothes. Her top and shorts have been discarded somewhere—who knows where now?—and her hands cup her breasts as she continues to flee, half-naked, from her boyfriend.

"Sakura, get back here," Sasuke orders. He's done playing these games with her and really doesn't want his neighbors to see him holding Sakura's bra again. She's teased him one too many times for his own liking without giving him some kind of _reward_ for catching her, and Sasuke didn't know if he or his groin could handle all the birthday suit excitement anymore.

"You've got to catch me first!" she cries. Her small feet patter against the wooden floor. She lets out girlish giggles and goads him on. "Come on, Sasuke-kun! Aren't you having fun?" Sakura releases her hands hiding her breasts and places them standoffishly on her hips. Her back arches forward just the slightest to give her perky tits an extra, albeit unneeded, boost.

"Fuck," Sasuke mutters. His hand releases the frilly, floral bra and it falls next to him soundlessly. He stares at Sakura, displaying herself loud and proud with little to no shame, and wants to show her how angry he is by kissing her until she's hoarse and loving her until she's sore.

Sakura pouted. "What?" she yawns. "Are you tired already? That's a shame." Her fingers hook the elastic waistband of her tiny panties and slowly pull down until they barely shroud what's underneath.

"Sakura, please," Sasuke whispers. His voice is hoarse with desire for her, and he knows it's turning Sakura on. She shivers, and her breasts flush red.

It's absolutely sexy. Sakura's a prisoner for his love of her, and now, Sasuke knows the game is in _his_ hands.

He approaches her until his hands run along the sides of her waist and settle on her hip bones. Sasuke's cock constrains against the confines of his pants and settles on her stomach. He jerks his pelvis up and she cries out with a surprised _oh!_

"Hn?" Sasuke smirks. He pretends to not notice her heavy breathing and pebbled nipples against his chest. His hands, having danced across the crevices of her small back, now settle on her ass and squeeze.

"Ah!" Sakura moans. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Do you want more?" he murmurs. Sasuke's tongue licks the shell of her ear and nibbles at the top. She shivers under his touch and her knees wobble. Her weak arms cling onto Sasuke's elbows for support while she emits a pathetic whimper and nod.

"Well," Sasuke continues. He cups her face and leans in to kiss her, settling this game once and for all and declaring himself the winner. Sakura doesn't mind—she just wants to feel his raw, gritty love between the sheets and wake up to blackened skin on both their bodies. She wants it _now_.

But the kiss doesn't come. Sakura opens her eyes in confusion and finds Sasuke re-fastening her bra. "W-What?" Sakura asks. "I thought—"

He winks. "Two can play at your silly game." As a prize for being a good sport, he kisses her forehead and pinches her cheek, telling her to forgo her sour mood. "It's only a game," he smirks, and walks into the bathroom.

Through the door, Sasuke hears Sakura let out an embittered cry of her unsatisfied lust. He himself sighs as he puts down the toilet seat, unzips his pants, and tries not to let Sakura know she's won after all.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on , but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	5. Test

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo5: _Sakura knows how important his academic ranking is to the Uchiha family. So, to help him succeed, she passes on a secret or two._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo5.  
Test**

.

 _Sakura knows how important his academic ranking is to the Uchiha family. So, to help him succeed, she passes on a secret or two._

 _._

 _I won't be a disappointment_ , Sasuke vowed. His tiny fingers clenched around the body of the pencil; the graphite tip became dull under lines of essay writing. _I refuse to be the embarrassment of the family again._

Ghostwriting breached all ends of the examination in front of him, faded characters and numbers of what he hoped was the right answer—and wasn't. His ears pricked up at the unbearable squeaking of pencil running across the paper, and he scoffed in disgust. Of course _Haruno_ would be the one to show him up and make him look like a fool. She whisked through the exam as if she were writing an "about me," while Sasuke struggled quietly.

He felt worthless and ashamed. His eyes sealed shut, attempting to block out the maddening punishments of what was to come.

 _"Second?" Fugaku looked over his progress report while Sasuke, ready to crumble at the sight, bowed his head down in disgrace._

 _"I'm sorry, tou-san," Sasuke whispered._

 _Crumpled paper hit the ground. Sasuke winced, opening his eye just a bit to see his "mediocre" accomplishment crushed under his father's foot._

 _"You lost to that Haruno girl again, didn't you?"_

 _His voice oozed with acrimony. Sasuke pressed his forehead to the floor, feeling bile rise up in his throat. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes._

 _"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'll do better next time."_

 _There was no physical discipline, though Sasuke would have rather preferred it than the discontented sigh of a father's failure in his son. Fugaku walked out the room, leaving the crumpled paper behind._

 _RANKING: 2/68_

 _"Not good enough," Sasuke choked. "It's never good enough."_

Wet drops sprinkled onto his exam. Sasuke felt his nose redden, and ducked his head before anybody could see that his emotions. How embarrassing would it be for others to think that Uchiha Sasuke was _crying_!

"Sasuke-kun, you dropped your eraser," Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked under his seat and found nothing.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked, a little louder than he preferred. But when he glanced down at his exam again, he saw handwriting unlike his own along the border of his paper.

 _You can do it! Gambatte! :)_

 _I believe in you._

His eyes turned to Sakura, who continued her work as if nothing had happened. But just seeing her encouragement—something he'd never received much, if any—swelled within his heart.

"Good luck," he murmured under his breath. Sasuke wiped away the remainder of his tears and smirked. "Because I'm going to beat you this time, Sakura."

He began to write.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on , but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	6. Skin Deep

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo6: "Tis only a flesh wound."

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo6.  
Skin Deep**

.

 _"Tis only a flesh wound."_

.

"Stop crying," he says. It's an order, not a question, yet Sakura doesn't seem to follow. She gazes up at him with teary eyes and clutches her scraped knee to her tiny, fragile body. Her whimpers are pathetic, coming out of her like kitten mewls, and her fat bottom lip quivers erratically.

"B-But," she begins. Her words are drowned out by the incessant wailing that follows. Sasuke turns his head to observe his surroundings quickly, making sure nobody caught him in such a humiliating situation. He wanted nothing more than to leave Sakura on her own—after all, once she had no one to complain to, she'd stop crying. Right?

"But what?" Sasuke asks. He crouches to her level so that he won't have to look down at her pitiful, weepy face. "It's only a scratch. Just…go home and put a bandaid or something on it, okay? Now stop crying."

His voice is softer now; more soothing, like his mother's. He waits for her to finish crying, which, he finds out, takes a few minutes longer than he hoped. Her hands, caked with dirt and dust, dab the tears away. They leave faint gray marks on her face. The young girl lets out an uncouth snort.

"All better?" he asks. "You can go home now, right?"

"Sasuke-kun," she cries. "I don't have a bandaid."

"Of course I don't have one with me right now. That's why you have to go home and get it."

She continued to stay plastered on the floor, arms crossed in a huff. Her knee had small specks of blood—nothing unlike the many other knees of children on playgrounds or in the yards. She was making mountains out of molehills.

"My daddy kisses my booboos to make them feel better."

"Well, your dad isn't here right now, so you're going to have to go home."

Sakura scrunches her face. "It's too far! And it hurts!" She frowned. "Can you do it for me?"

 _No, absolutely not,_ Sasuke thinks. _Especially not in a public area, where people could see._

"Please?" she begs. Her eyes, cascading with tears moments ago, shine with hope.

Sasuke growled. "No."

"Fine," she argues. Her arms cross defiantly in what Sakura thinks is an intimidating position. "Then I'm staying here forever, and no one can ever bring me back. I'll run away."

"You just told me it hurts too much."

Sakura cedes her point, but continues to harass him with her request.

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" she inches closer to him. "You'll make it all better!"

Once more, Sasuke glances around him to see if anybody were watching. After a few paranoid searches, he glare into Sakura's gleaming eyes, and snarls under his breath, "You better not tell anyone about this, you hear me?"

"I promise!" she shrieks. With a toothy, perky grin, she waits for Sasuke's lips to press onto her wound. Instead, he touches his index and middle finger to his mouth, and holds them at her knee. The action was so brief, it felt like a tap. And instantly, her booboo seemed to feel ten times better.

Sasuke rises from the ground and brushes his shorts off. He wears a look of distaste on his face, but Sakura had always known he was terrible at concealing his emotions—especially the pink blush on his cheeks the color of her hair.

"Are you ready to go?" he mumbles, turning his head away from her.

She springs up instantly, and grabs his small hand in her own. "Yeah," she beams. " _We_ can go home, now."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on , but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	7. Mortality

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo7: "I won't let the people I love die before my eyes again."

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo7.  
Mortality**

.

 _"I won't let the people I love die before my eyes again."_

.

Her fingers—once creamy and soft, not so long ago—chilled him like frost. Sasuke's hand intertwined itself with hers, but she lay motionless, unable to register the warmth radiating from his palm.

"Uchiha-san," a nurse said. Her hands rested on his shoulders in a comforting, motherly manner. He flinched at her innocent touch, and she frowned.

"It's been three days. I know you're worried, but when she wakes up, we'll call you immediately—"

"No," Sasuke snapped. "I'm staying here. I won't miss a thing." His eyes washed over her, stagnant under white sheets meant for a funeral. The color, a soft peach, dissolved into a blanched paste. Her hair hung like dry straw alongside her tender face, lacking the vibrancy that accompanied it.

Sasuke was glad he couldn't see the dullness of her eyes.

The nurse sighed. "As you wish," she conceded. "But we'll have to ask you to step out of the room for a few minutes while the doctor gives her the medication." As if she read Sasuke's mind, she added sternly, "You can't stay for that."

Unwillingly, Sasuke agreed. He nodded once, then turned back to Sakura. His coarse thumb brushed over the back of her hand and along her wrist. It stopped once it felt the familiar, yet faint, throbbing signifying what little life she was holding onto.

Flashes of panic and terror flooded his mind as he recalled the events leading up to her injuries. They were thoughts he knew too well, having experienced them before.

" _Mom_ ," _Sasuke sobbed from the back seat of the van. He ignored the shards of broken glass poking into his skin, and the blood trickling down his forehead. Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sasuke shook Mikoto's shoulders_ , _begging for her to respond. Her head wobbled, then rolled lifelessly to the side._

 _"Dad?" Sasuke cried. "Dad, please wake up!" He pried Fugaku off the airbag and wrenched him out of the passenger seat. His neck was twisted at a brutal angle. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth._

 _With eyes full of tears, Sasuke finally reached for Itachi, whose body leaned forward into the airbag. He looked as if he were sleeping._

 _Sasuke held out hope._

 _"Aniki," Sasuke said. He tugged at his brother's ponytail. "Please, big brother, you have to help Mom and Dad!"_

 _Itachi's hand fell to the side. It did not move._

 _He couldn't have even helped himself._

So when he received the call from Naruto that Sakura had been hurt in a car accident, adrenaline coursed through his veins in sheer dread. He immediately rushed to the hospital to find her bruised and bandaged. That wasn't his Sakura.

"You're going to be okay," he promised, as tears filled his eyes. The nurses began to pry him out of the room, telling him he couldn't be here, but he fought back. "You stay with me, Sakura, you hear? I won't let you leave me!"

That was only three days ago. Sasuke closed his eyes and brought her hand up to his mouth. He kissed her knuckles and let a tear fall freely.

"Nn," Sakura moaned. "Sasuke-kun?"

Her eyes cracked open; a small slit. But it was enough to know that her eyes still glowed with hope and joy, like they always did. He was a fool to think that anything could dull Sakura's sparkle.

"Sakura," Sasuke breathed. He felt like his heart stopped, and time froze with them in that room. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her. To embrace her, so he would know she was still with him, skin on skin.

"D-Don't leave me," she whispered. Her hand wrapped around his pinky and squeezed weakly. "I want you to stay."

"I'll stay," he promised. "I'll always be at your side, Sakura, as long as you're at mine."

She gave him a feeble smile. "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	8. Mission Impossible

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo8: _Some people get the smart kid for a lab partner. Sasuke got Sakura._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo8.  
Mission Impossible**

.

 _Some people get the smart kid for a lab partner. Sasuke got Sakura._

.

"Did you write down the formula?" Sasuke asked. His gloved hands carefully poured in the powdered mixture into the acid until it congealed into a thick, rusty paste. He set down his equipment and began to take notes on the newly formed solid.

"Of course not," Sakura snapped. "That's your own part. We both agreed that we'd split the parts evenly—I'm doing B, you're doing A. So why should I have to write down the formula for _your_ part? Worthless," she said, muttering the last part to herself.

Sasuke rested his safety goggles over his forehead. His face bore heavy line marks, which Sakura couldn't help but think was absolutely _hilarious_. He didn't seem to find her humor amusing, however, especially in the gravity of their situation.

"We're working on this project _together_. That means that we're getting the same grade no matter how much or how _little_ —" he gave her a glare. "—we each put in. So, in essence, you're just as responsible for helping me with my section as you are for yours."

Sakura crossed her arms. "Why didn't you just do the whole thing yourself, then? You wouldn't have to deal with my bitching, and we would both get passing grades. That's what you're striving for, right?"

 _You are incorrigible,_ Sasuke thought. _Always finding ways to poke holes in things._

"I'm not letting you get rewards for things you haven't earned," he stated matter-of-factly.

" _Please_ ," Sakura groaned, rolling her eyes. "We all know that if this were a solo project, I would pass with flying colors anyway. So what difference does it make that we're doing it together?"

Sasuke growled. "We'll talk later." He put his goggles back on and went back to his paste, observing it from all angles, while Sakura began to mix her acids together.

"Careful with that," Sasuke muttered, despite his frustration towards her. "It can really hurt you if it gets on your skin."

"I _know_ ," Sakura seethed. "I'm not stupid."

Sasuke ignored her. "Tch."

They worked individually in silence as test tubes and equipment clinked and clanked across the lab. A few minutes later, Sasuke, whose focus was now on the solid turned back into liquid, reached across the table for a stirrer. His hand pried, eyes looking straight, until he heard a shriek and the sound of broken glass.

"Holy shit!" Sakura shrieked. The acids she was working with lay amongst the broken flask, but that wasn't the biggest problem. Her thin, yellow shirt suffered a wet stain. Sasuke panicked, knowing that direct contact with skin caused excruciating pain and damage. He reached for the emergency shower and pulled, dragging Sakura under the beating water.

"Take off your shirt," he ordered.

"What?" she cried. "Are you crazy?"

"Are _you_? Do you realize how dangerous that stuff is?" He pinned her elbows back and started for the hem of her shirt, lifting up.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. "Don't touch me!"

"Look, as much as we dislike each other, I'm not going to let you get hurt because of your own stupidity!" Sasuke struggled to unclothe her and protect the skin over her stomach, but Sakura pulled away.

Her folded arms did nothing to hide the vanilla bra cupping her dainty breasts together. In fact, her torso was so wet that her shirt clung, see-through, over the curves of her chest and accentuated them nicely. Sasuke gulped.

"You _pervert_!" Sakura shrieked. "You just wanted to see my boobs!"

"No, that's not it," Sasuke said. "I'm trying to help you!"

"By what?" Sakura cried. "Getting me wet and looking at me like… _that_?"

Sasuke threw his hands up in frustration. "You had acid on you! You screamed!"

"I only screamed because your hand bumped my flask and smashed it! I didn't get acid on me. The stain you saw was only water. Shit, Sasuke." She turned off the shower, shivering in the cold. "But, you know, it's nice to see that you cared. Even if it wasn't on your own will."

Sasuke said nothing. He shook off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around her, making sure to cover her chest. She nodded in appreciation and cloaked it over her body, sighing in satisfaction.

"I…just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. "You are, right?"

"Mm, yeah. But I don't think that," Sakura said, nodding over to her experiment and broken glass. "Is anymore. To make up for ogling me, you can redo my part. Actually, since you're already half-finished with the project, why don't you take on the other half?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. "I regret pitying you."

Sakura smirked, clutching the sweatshirt tighter to her. "Get to work, partner."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	9. Trauma

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** oo9: _Sasuke's been through the pain of losing his family. He doesn't want to lose Sakura, either._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.oo9.  
Trauma  
**.

 _Sasuke's been through the pain of losing his family. He doesn't want to lose Sakura, either._

.

Sakura feels like air in his arms. She is unconscious, head lolling flimsily in the direction of her body, as if it could fall off at any time. Strands of her pink hair suspend over her pale face. Her breathing is soft and ragged; Sasuke wonders what horrors she suffered against Gaara while trying to protect him.

Once he believes she will be secure, Sasuke gently lays her down. His left hand pillows her head. He feels her weight rest in his palm, and slowly slides his hand out from under her skull.

His fingers feel the stream of her soft tresses. Her hair, he thinks, in such an inappropriate time, is lovely.

Meanwhile, his right hand—settled comfortably under her waist—extricates itself from her body. Now, there is no physical contact between them, yet Sasuke, for some reason, wants to hold her again—to confirm that she really does feel like air.

Sakura lies in a position all too familiar. When he closes his eyes, he sees his own mother, lying prostrate in that pose. Blood coats every inch of her body. That wonderful, dark hair he loved so much took on a dark, crusty hue. Her face was no longer the face of the woman who was his everything.

He can't let that happen to Sakura.

Her chest still heaves, and that brings some solace to Sasuke. _She is alive_. _She is here_.

"Sasuke," Naruto interrupts. "What's going on?" His eyes also fixate on Sakura, who seems all but dead to the both of them.

"Naruto," Sasuke says. "Please."

"Please? Please what?" Naruto asks. "Sasuke, what's wrong with Sakura—"

"Please take care of her." His voice shakes just the slightest. He is suddenly a little boy, lost without the ones who loved him. His hands shake. "Make sure…she's safe."

Naruto nods. Before Sasuke leaves, he turns to look at Sakura one more time. She is still comatose, but unlike that of his mother, she is okay.

He hopes it stays that way.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	10. Haircut

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o10: Sasuke offers to trim Sakura's hair.

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.o10.  
Haircut**

.

 _Sasuke offers to trim Sakura's hair._

.

Sakura has the thick metal shears out. They look like gardening tools, rather than haircutting supplies, and Sasuke knows that given Sakura's poor sense of control, her hair might not be the only thing she cuts.

"Relax, Sasuke-kun," Sakura says. She ties back her hair, down to her waist, in a firm ponytail. He doesn't remember how it grew so fast, and it still catches him off-guard to see his wife without her beautiful bob.

(Not that he doesn't like her ponytail—he finds it is especially practical in their _confidential_ activities).

"I'm just going to cut it ear-length. I've done it for years. Why are you panicking about it now?"

He does remember her using her kunai to touch up her locks, or even children's scissors to even out the length. But it's been a while, as demonstrated by its height, and those shears are _very_ intimidating.

"Ear-length?" he asks. Sasuke fears that his prediction will come true. Perhaps after her accidental amputation, she could go on to become a famous painter of sunflowers in their backyard.

"Yeah. Like it was before." Sakura adjusts her mirror and smiles when she sees her husband behind her. She reaches for the shears and tilts her head. Her hand positions itself horizontally above her shoulders. Her fingers are about to close together, as the edge of the shears are merely centimeters away from her earlobe…

"Wait," Sasuke interrupts. "Let me do it."

"Huh?" Sakura asks. She places the shears back down on the table, to Sasuke's relief. "Why do you want to do it?"

"So I can help you with it next time," he half-lies.

"Well…" Sakura starts. She looks anxiously at Sasuke, and especially at the sleeve that has half an arm. Her anxiety does not settle at that sight.

But Sakura wants to feel his touch. Whether it's her forehead, or her body, or even her hair—she won't mind if she can feel him on her.

"Okay," she agrees. She hands him the cutting tool and positions the mirror for him.

Sasuke makes sure the hair between the blades is horizontal. "I'm sorry if I mess up," he mumbles.

Sakura shrugs. "It's just hair. It'll grow back."

In a surge of outspoken honesty, he says, "You look beautiful regardless of your hair."

Sakura attempts to stifle her girlish giggles. "What are you waiting for?" she asks. "Just do it."

His fingers close. Her hair begins to fall.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	11. Graduate

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o11: _They count down the bittersweet moments before they must say goodbye._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.o11.  
Graduate**

.

 _They count down the bittersweet moments before they must say goodbye._

.

Sasuke felt the comfort of Sakura's head resting on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply through his nostrils, and held his breath in. The smell of her—warm honey and fiery cinnamon—cemented all their memories together into his mind.

"I don't want to leave," Sakura muttered. Her hand reached for Sasuke's, and she brushed the curves of his knuckles with her thumb. A lone tear fell onto the crease of his elbow. She was crying.

Sasuke didn't know how he should reply. Of course he didn't want her to leave him—he was happy with her, happier than he'd ever been in his life! And now, in less than five days, his happiness would be wrenched away from him in what he considered a double-edged twist of fate. Sasuke was glad Sakura would be getting the finest education an intelligentsia like her could ever wish for.

Except that it was halfway around the globe.

He responded, "I'll still love you."

Sakura stopped breathing for a second; she raised her head to look at him, observing whether his confession held any truth or if they were just pretty words to ease her insecurities.

"You really mean that?" Sakura asked. She removed her head from her boyfriend's shoulder and sat up straight. Her hand clenched his harder. "Because Sasuke-kun, it's not funny if you're just saying this to make me feel better."

Sasuke angled his body to the right. His left hand found the side of her face, wet with streaming tears. There were too many to brush away, so he bent forward and kissed them dry. This only made her cry harder.

"I mean it," he said. His voice was hoarse—Sasuke feared he would soon cry himself. "Sakura, I love you. And as much as I want you to be by my side, we both know that if you stay…you won't allow yourself to flourish as much as you can. And I'm not going to hold you back."

Sakura began to sob wildly, burying her face into Sasuke's chest. Her back heaved with grief; her hands clutched at the fabric of his wet shirt. Sasuke placed his arms around her and brought her close—it took all of his own willpower not to let down his guard and cry in front of her, too.

"Then promise me," she choked. Her hands clamped into fists. "Promise we'll be together until the end."

Sasuke can't do a lot of things. He can't bring himself to make her stay, but he can at least make their last moments together damn good ones.

"Of course," he promises. "You won't regret it."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	12. White Flag

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o12: _Sasuke admires Sakura's persistence in asking him for a date. He finally surrenders his doubts about her and agrees._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o12.  
White Flag**

.

 _Sasuke admires Sakura's persistence in asking him for a date. He finally surrenders his doubts about her and agrees._

 _Happy birthday Julisa!_

.

Sasuke always admired those who had a firm stubbornness in their character—they were generally fighters and warriors, refusing to stay down after a fight.

Sakura was no exception.

For weeks, drifting into months, and quite possibly even _years_ , Sasuke was never granted a moment of silence to drown in his thoughts. She was always there at his side, somehow, with wide eyes and confident expression. Her folded hands strung themselves behind her back, and she twirled her head up to catch a glimpse of the emotions swirling behind his eyes.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked.

Sasuke frowned. He quickly shifted his eyes away, to avoid satisfying her never-ending curiosity. She took no offense at his embarrassment, and merely moved herself to face him head-on.

"Is today the day that you finally agree to go out with me? It doesn't even have to be a formal date. We can get tea and sit outside a public café, if that'll make you feel more comfortable."

"Hn." He ignored her request and continued walking along, as a damp red swarmed his cheeks. Besides her extroversion, he had to admire the fact that she had _no filter_ and said whatever she damn well pleased.

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. She stopped in front of him, hands glued firmly to her waist. Her lips took on an angry pout, and tendrils of thin hairs that floated in front of her face were quickly blown away by frustrated breaths.

She pointed a finger at him. "Look, I understand if you don't show interest in me. That's fine. But at least come out and say it, okay? Grow up and take responsibility. I'm not going to chase you around forever when the effort is ultimately futile. So, tell me right now—do you want me to stop, or what?"

Sasuke said nothing. He stared Sakura, tiny yet menacing, legs spread in a strong stance. He liked the ferocity in her eyes and the tip of her nose flushed with an angry pink.

Most of all, though, he liked her _fire_ —how it never died out, no matter how much his efforts extinguished it.

He raised the white flag.

"Fine," he consented, chuckling at her surprise. "We can go out for tea. But _I_ pick where."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	13. 2 AM

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o13: _Everywhere around him are reminders of what—or who—he left behind._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.o13.  
2 AM**

.

 _Everywhere around him are reminders of what—or who—he left behind._

.

He thinks too much. Tonight, he keeps watch while the rest of Taka sleep. Yet, he feels alone in this inhabited world, and insignificant under the weight of the sky. Thin rays of light glitter from the constellations. He sees Aries, more prominent than any others.

 _"You see, Sasuke?" Itachi points out. "That's_ Aries _. It's a ram."_

 _"What's a ram?" Sasuke asks, eyes wide with wonder. His big brother is so smart! How lucky he is to have someone like that in his life!_

 _"A ram is a sheep."_

 _Sasuke made a face. "Why would they name a constellation after a sheep? I think Leo is much cooler. Lions. Roar!" His fingers curled into makeshift lion claws, and Sasuke began to scratch at Itachi's sleeve._

 _"Ha," Itachi smiled. He held Sasuke's wrists and waited for him to revert back to his human form. "Isn't your classmate an Aries, Sasuke?"_

 _Sasuke frowned. "None of my classmates are sheep."_

 _"No, you silly. Aries is a zodiac sign, too. It's for people born between mid-March and April. Say, isn't that girl…what's her name…ah, Sakura—wasn't she born in March?"_

 _Sasuke huffed. "Aniki, I don't want to talk about yucky girls. Teach me more about stars."_

 _Itachi chuckled. "You're such a boy, Sasuke. Soon, you'll regret not having this conversation with your brother." He tapped his forehead. "Now, let's look for Leo."_

Among all the stars illuminating the earth around him, Aries shines brighter than anything else. For a moment, he swears he sees Sakura's face inside the curve of the constellation. She is twelve again, with obnoxiously long pink hair and eyes bright with hope—will Sasuke agree to a date today?

Then he blinks, and she is crying. Her hair is short; her eyes puffy and red. She's begging him to stay, _please_ , and that they'll be happy together—she'll make him happy! She promises!

Sasuke feels a pit in his stomach, and imagines the glistening of her tears shining through as stars. He glances away from Aries and looks for Leo instead. But Sakura is still there, in the sky. She is sixteen and looking up at him standing on a cliff.

She retains few traces of childlike naivety. Her face has become sharper. Her cheeks are slimmer. And her body has filled out nicely—she has matured into a lovely woman and shinobi.

He wonders what she's doing now. Perhaps she's sleeping in her warm bed, curled up in pink sheets. Or maybe she's enjoying a late bowl of ramen with the Team. Nevertheless, her life has continued despite his departure, and maybe she's okay without him.

 _Please don't leave, Sasuke-kun! I—I love you with all my heart!_

"Hey, Sasuke," Suigetsu interrupts from the tent. He rubs his eyes and yawn. "It's your turn to rest. I'll take it from here."

Sasuke agrees. He can't bear with these invasive thoughts running amok in his mind. Sleep, he believes, will cure his problem.

"Hn," Sasuke nods as Suigetsu takes his place. He climbs into the tent and positions himself as comfortably as he can on the ground.

 _If you were to stay with me…there would be no regrets._

Sasuke squeezes his eyes shut, blocking out everything around him. Yet she is still there, vibrant as ever, engraved in his mind.

He tugs the blanket over his head, as if hiding from his thoughts.

 _Don't make it any harder than it has to be, Sakura._

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

notes: how the fuck does astronomy work lmao


	14. Hunger

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o14: He craves her.

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change in the future!

* * *

 **.o14.  
Hunger**

.

 _He craves her._

.

Her body exudes sex.

Her heart, among _many other places_ , swells and opens up for him, and him only. She is lovely, in her medic uniform or daily wear, but absolutely _flawless_ , he thinks, when she's naked under him, writhing.

Her worships her, drinking her body in like water.

Sakura's breasts are wet with his saliva, purpling from the aftermath of his crude love. The pink nipples, almost as pink as her hair and the matching thread of curls below, harden with indecency and display themselves, fully exposed, to him.

They are naked again, as they ae almost every night. His clothes lay in a disheveled pile on the ground, while hers are neatly draped over a rocking chair. Sasuke takes his time undressing Sakura, watching perfection unfurl before his eyes again and again. As much as the both want him to rip off every shred of clothing and take her from the back, like a fucking animal, he loves her properly the way she was meant to be loved.

Her legs wrap around his waist in a chokehold. Sakura feels the warmth of his penis brushing against her folds, coating the tip of him with her honey and shame. Sasuke wants to bury himself deep inside her, to never leave the warmth of her cove that was meant for him— _only him_ —and to embrace her for as long as she'll let him.

"Sasuke-kun," she moans. He finds it embarrassing that he nearly comes at the sound of his name leaving her wet, parted lips. Sakura bulges with lust; her hips jerk up and attempt to find a way to coat Sasuke's length in her.

She whimpers. "I want it."

"You'll get it soon enough," he promises. The dark locks of his hair, damp with sweat, block his vision. He growls, but Sakura tucks them behind his ear and leans up to kiss his nose. The tips of her breasts feather against his own nipples. His ass clenches in response.

"Come into me," she whispers. "Show me what it's like to _want_."

So he enters her, as he's done a million times before, and yet this ecstasy is always better than the last. He finds shelter in her, hands roaming up and down, clenching her hips or clasping her breasts while all she can think about her _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!_

"I want to see you when you cum," he growls. She whimpers, tears at her eyes; her hand grips the back of Sasuke's hair and she lets out a frantic trail of blissful moans at each thrust. He groans in unison, too lost to keep a steady rhythm. His eyes meet hers, half-lidded and heavy with desire.

Sasuke, as if his feelings weren't clear enough already with their bodies framing as one, kisses her. He murmurs words of heartfelt confessions against her lips.

She holds back her teary gratitude and catches his bottom lip, arousing him even further.

He stays hungry for her: she will never worry about having to satiate him.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

notes: tender, loving, sexy ss smut is da best


	15. Eye of the Storm

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o15: _Things are chaotic; it will probably stay that way for a long time until his affairs are settled. But it doesn't mean they've given upon each other._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o15.  
Eye of the Storm**

.

 _Things are chaotic; it will probably stay that way for a long time until his affairs are settled. But it doesn't mean they've given upon each other._

.

Sakura watches Sasuke pack. He gathers his clothes and other necessary items in a small bag to be slung over his shoulder. He was never a man who cared for luxury, despite his wife's pestering that he needed to take better care of himself.

"Are you…" Sakura struggles to find the words to convey her frustrations. "Leaving again?"

Sasuke stops. He puts down the cloak, half-folded, back onto the bed and turns to face Sakura. Her eyes are downcast, and the creases near her nose have seemed to age rapidly. She looks tired, exhausted, worn out, and—with a pang of guilt—he knows it's because of him.

Sakura has already suffered enough for him.

"Sakura," he begins. "I know you're upset."

Her bottom lip quivers. Sasuke knows what comes next: her eyes start to water, and she will turn her back from him in efforts to hide her crying. Each time, Sasuke embraces her from behind and wraps his sole arm around her waist, his chin over her head.

This time is no exception.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. His apology is drowned out by her silent weeping. He knows that Sakura ultimately understands why he must leave—for the good of the village, and especially for _her_ , but it hurts her nonetheless that he still doesn't feel _redeemed_ quite yet.

"How long will you be gone this time?" Sakura whispers. "I'm used to it, but I don't want—I don't think—" Sakura takes a deep breath. "I don't want to live without you again, okay?" She starts to sob again, and her words dig deep into Sasuke's heart. He turns her around and allows her to cry in his chest, soaking the shirt she freshly ironed for him the same morning. His arm still comforts her in a solemn hug as he looks over her head at the crème wall behind her.

"I'll send you messages," he promises. "And gifts. I'll tell you how I'm doing. Of course, I'll want to know how you're faring. I want to hear from you, too, Sakura." He tilts her chin up and brushes the tears away. "Don't think that it isn't hard for me, either, to be away from you."

Sakura sniffs. She hugs all of him and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she says. "That was selfish of me. Of course you're looking out for all of us."

Sasuke cups her cheek. She looks up at him, wondrously, as if he may kiss her. He very nearly does, but he thinks there is something more appropriate right now.

Sasuke signals for Sakura to take his hand. She does so compliantly, gazing up at him with confusion. He smirks, and guides their hands to his forehead. Sakura's face glows in comprehension, and she jabs her husband's fingers against his own head.

They say nothing, but their silence speaks worlds of understanding. Sasuke smiles. She giggles.

She helps him finish packing.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

notes: i've actually never heard this phrase before lmao


	16. Even in the Darkest of Nights

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o16: _Sakura doesn't want Sasuke to leave again. But he promises he'll be back soon, and that he'll make up for all the time they've lost._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o16.  
Even in the Darkest of Nights, the Sun Will Rise**

.

 _Sakura doesn't want Sasuke to leave again. But he promises he'll be back soon, and that he'll make up for all the time they've lost._

.

"I thought we could put this whole mess behind us," Sakura said. "Kaguya is gone. Your journey of redemption is over. So…" Sakura paused. "Why do you need to leave again?"

Sakura watched from bed as her husband slipped into his underclothes: boxers, white shirt, bandages, protective gear, all while his back was turned to her. She hated when he did that, especially in conversations like these. It was impossible to know what he was thinking.

Her hand pulled the sheets—crumpled, wet, and _very_ dirty from the night before—over her bare chest.

"I told you before, Sakura," he said. "There are other things out there that are a bigger threat than Kaguya."

"Like what?" she asked. "And what makes you think you can deal with this alone?" Impatience threatened to spill out in the form of tears. She was done with his ambiguous subtlety, and felt that he owed her a straight answer!

Sasuke said nothing. He reached for the black cloak and swung it around his shoulders, fastening it around his neck.

"How long will you keep us waiting this time?" Sakura whispered. "I'm used to it, but I don't want—I don't think she—" Sakura started to sob again, and her words dug deep into Sasuke's heart. He turned to watch his wife fall apart once more at his own doing in their bed.

Sasuke inched towards her, a knee digging down into the soft foam of the bed. Cautiously, he reached out of her—he wasn't one for public intimacy, unless, of course, it was in the heat of lovemaking, in which he released all doubts. But she jerked away from him like he was fire and cradled herself in the protective hold of the blanket.

With a tender grasp, he pried the blanket off her to reveal her naked body, skin stained with the red of his teeth. She blushed and attempted to hide herself from her husband, but he stopped her and hovered his hand over the slight bulge of her belly, discernible to few.

"She won't have to know what it's like without a father," he said. A finger brushed down to trace circles around her navel, where their child was growing. "Because I'm going to be there for her and for you. I promise."

"November," Sakura breathed. She grabbed his wrist. "She's due in November. You better be there to see her."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

notes: this was basically "eye of the storm" ft. half of sarada haha


	17. Raw

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o17: _His love for her is raw, coarse, and indecent—but it's a pure love nonetheless._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o17.  
Raw**

.

 _His love for her is raw, coarse, and indecent—but it's a pure love nonetheless._

.

She's beautiful sparring, sweat wetting her hair and dripping down into her eyes, or on a mission—hair tied back, eyes forward, steady heart—or even just standing there with that darling smile that fires him up like no other woman's can.

But, he thinks, she is most beautiful when she is naked with him: on top, under, behind, whatever. When she is bared out, exposed flesh, and taking the tip and then the whole of him inside her. Her hair sweeps out like a fan he wishes to run his fingers through forever, over and over again from her crown to the ends, and her breasts redden with the flush of lust and embarrassment and showing herself fully, completely to Sasuke.

"Don't be embarrassed," he always says when he enters her. His hands move her arms, shielding her chest, away so he can drink up all parts of her. He loves her breasts, its size—made just for him and his eager mouth—and her round ass he doesn't mind slapping a couple times just to show who's in charge here.

"I'm going to fuck you," he growls as he turns her over onto her side. His length enters her from behind, no warning, and she cries out in shock and pleasure, whimpering at his hand tugging her hair. " _Hard_."

He moves in and out of her with rapid movements, teasing her clit with his free hand and pinching the hard nub between his fingers until he can feel her body shake, overwhelming with the desire to come free.

Sasuke doesn't let her, _yet_.

"You're such a naughty girl," he smirks. He removes his hand and begins to suck on his fingers. Sakura cries out and attempts to turn over onto her back. Her eyes plead, _taste me instead_!

"You want to cum?" Sasuke asks. His eyebrows are raised, and he doesn't even bother to hide the smirk on his flustered face.

Sakura nods, breathless.

"Then touch yourself."

Her eyes widen, and she immediately turns her head away in shame. Sasuke doesn't like it when she's embarrassed—after all, making love between them has always been open and adventurous. But he doesn't want her to feel uncomfortable because of him.

Their sex is always mutual; caring.

"Sakura—" he begins. But his eyes follow her right hand until her two fingers slide up and down her crotch, legs spread, pussy gleaming with their shared wetness. He stops himself, throat closing up, and watches intently.

"Do you like it?" she breathes. "I touch myself thinking of you, all the time. Wishing you were here to fill me up."

Her fingers begin to move faster against her swollen clit. The edges of her fingers slide into her, until they're all the way in, and then her left hand grabs his and places it over her breast.

"I'm gonna cum soon," she whispers. "I'm gonna cum."

Tears escape her eyes as she prepares for her release. Sasuke removes her hand and begins to suck her pruned fingers. He positions himself over her and enters her again.

"I want you to cum when I'm inside you," he growls. "I want you to orgasm looking at me, just me, thinking about me and all the dirty things I'm doing to you." His thrusts are harder, more furious. "I love you."

He lets Sakura go first before he empties herself onto her stomach. She is tired, thoroughly worn out, but loved the way a man should love his woman. Sasuke prides himself on her exhaustion and wipes his seed from her stomach.

"I love you too," she responds, as he throws the used towel onto the ground and brings her into him. Her breasts squish against his hard pecs, and her thigh wraps around his waist innocently—she doesn't realize the extent to which she turns him on.

"Always," he murmurs. His wild, savage side dissipates into the calm, stoic Sasuke. His hand brushes through her fanned hair. Their eyes close in preparation for sleep. "I'll always love you."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	18. Out of the Woods

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o18: _Papa's coming home, Sarada._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o18.  
Out of the Woods**

.

 _Papa's coming home, Sarada._

.

 _She really likes the stuffed animals you gave her_ , Sakura wrote. _But did they have to be so big? They're practically twice her size!_

Sasuke smirked. His eyes continued to scan the letter as he formulated a proper response to write back.

 _You spoil her so much, Sasuke—_ he saw that she scribbled out the _Sasuke-kun_ and wrote in big characters _ANATA_ instead. It's taken him a while to become used to this newfound name, after fifteen or so years of enough Sasuke-kuns to fill a lifetime, but he loves it nonetheless.

Then, at the bottom, she wrote, _Why can't you spoil me? :( When's my next time?_

Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle at his wife's insistence. Sakura wrote an additional post scripted message on the bottom of the letter, with an arrow pointing to the back.

 _Someone else has something they want to say to you._

With a roll of his eyes, Sasuke prepared for the chicken scratch that was Naruto. He was sure, of course, that there would be profanity and misspelled words, along with a large "SAAAASSSSUUUKKEEE!" scrawled in big characters.

But instead of Naruto's childish script, he found one softer, more feminine. He hadn't seen this handwriting before.

 _Dear Papa,_

 _Thank u for my giffs. I luv them vary much, not just becus they are kute, but becus they are frum Papa._

 _Mama and I miss u. Pleaz come home two us soon._

 _I luv u,_

 _Sarada_

Sasuke refused to let the tears fall onto his daughter's note. He imagined little Sarada, only three or four by this time, sitting at the kitchen table while Sakura dictated the message for her. Her little hand must have gripped the pencil with such force, explaining the jagged marks and indents in the paper.

There was work to be done, surely. The world wasn't safe for his family and he would do his best to eliminate all threats and dangers posed against his two precious girls.

But, he figured again, if the _Hokage_ can take a vacation once in a while, he could too.

Sasuke tucked the message into his bag and headed off to the nearest village to buy yet another animal friend—and something special for the wife, too.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	19. Blood

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o19: _Sakura tells little Sarada about the life of a doctor._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o19.  
Blood**

.

 _Sakura tells little Sarada about the life of a doctor._

.

Sakura, despite ineffective efforts to wash every trace of trauma from her clothes, comes home bathed in gore and smelling like sorrow.

But sometimes, Sarada notes, Mama wears the scent of gratitude and pride. There are still flecks of red speckled near her collar. They appear faint in color, only noticeable next to the paleness of her pink hair.

Mama tries not to show her daughter she's tired. After all, Sakura is a warrior—she, of course, knows this—and she won't let that façade fall just for a few moments of rest.

"How was your day?" Sarada asks as she prepares a cup of tea for Mama. Sakura tucks her hair back with a bobby pin and takes the tea gracefully with a smile as warm as the liquid. She kisses Sarada's forehead and strokes her hair.

"Busy, as usual," Sakura says. She doesn't mince words, doesn't pretend that things are all dandy in a cemetery for the sick. "We—" Sarada knows she means her and Tsunade-shishou, "—had to perform a really important surgery today. The patient was a fifty year old man, very sick for a long time."

"Wait a minute," Sarada interrupts. "Was?"

Sakura's eyes look down. She grasps the teacup with two hands and avoids her duaghter's gaze. "Unfortunately, we couldn't save him, despite our best efforts."

Sarada notices the crime scene splattered all over Sakura's body. Besides the red on her collar, there's some near the elbow, or over the heart, and even down as far as her big toes.

"Mama, you have to be careful. You know that blood is highly dangerous, and you need to wash yourself right after to prevent infection—"

"Don't worry," Sakura smiles. "I'm safe, I promise. Thank you for looking out for me." Her voice quiets significantly, and she whispers, "Yes, he didn't make it. He lost a lot of blood and…passed."

Sarada notices the sadness in her Mama's eyes, and the glistening of tears pooling near the tear ducts. Mama is a strong woman, stronger than anyone she knows she'll ever meet, but full of emotion and sympathy as well.

"It's not your fault, Mama," Sarada says. "You and Auntie Tsunade are the best in the village—no, the country. If you couldn't save him, no one could." Sarada gives her a hug. "You did your best."

Sakura sets the teacup down on the table next to her and brings Sarada into her lap.

"My darling girl," Sakura murmurs. "What did I ever do to deserve such a precious sweetheart like you?"

Sarada snuggles into her Mama's full chest and stays there, breathing steadily for a few minutes. "You need to take care of yourself, Mama. A doctor is useless to her patients if she can't even cure herself, you know that?"

"Mm. Thank you, Dr. Uchiha," Sakura smirks. Sarada's eyes glitter with recognition. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	20. Anniversary

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o20: _Sasuke reminisces about his wedding anniversary as the day approaches._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o20.  
Anniversary**

.

 _Sasuke reminisces about his wedding anniversary as the day approaches._

.

Sometimes, when he finds a fallen tree, he stops in his journeys and takes a seat on the rugged bark. Things move quickly in his world—if there isn't a threat to be eliminated right now, there _will_ be—but he figures he deserves a break. Hell, even the _Hokage_ gets a few minutes off to spend time with the wife, so, Sasuke figures, why shouldn't he?

In fact, there's nothing Sasuke would like more than to be at home with Sakura right now. He can't fathom the surprise on her face if he should come home early. Surely, he knows, she'd drop whatever she was doing, frozen in shock. The tears would come, and of course, as she jumps into his arms and hugs him, he would tell her that she's not allowed to cry over him anymore.

They'd spend the day catching up on all the things impossible to put into letters—he'd spit out his tea when Sakura reveals that a patient she's been taking care of has shown an interest in her ( _"What's his name."_ ).

Then, in the dead of night when all things have ceased and it's just them, alone…

Sasuke misses her warmth. He buries himself deeper in his cloak, ignoring the faint chill of wind slapping against his cheeks. From his bag, he removes Polaroids of his wife he took as the days went on. At first, he was simply learning how the camera worked ( _"You have to focus it like this, Sasuke-kun, and then when you want to take the shot, you press the button!"_ ). Sakura had taken unflattering shots of him—one where he was halfway in the middle of a sneeze, eyes somewhat open, or eating, or just looking at her funny.

She saved them all.

Now here he was, looking at pictures he'd taken of _her_. Likewise, not all of them were the best photos, but they were the true sides of Sakura that couldn't be captured in a smiling portrait.

His eyes close. Nearly this time, two years ago, he was preparing in the back room of the Hokage's office. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai gathered around him and began their unwanted touches on his hair spikes, or the boutonniere on his chest, and for Sai, the sneaky hand slips in the back pockets—"just in case there was something there."

And Sakura, surely undergoing the same treatment from the Yamanaka and Hyuuga girls, probably had it worse than he, although he guaranteed that neither one of her friends tried to touch her butt "just in case."

The ceremony was fairly quick, or maybe it was his nerves that made it seem shorter than it really was. It was a mostly traditional wedding, kimonos and yukatas and all, but Sakura wished to have a bouquet and veil. Sasuke was fine with that.

If she asked him now, he wouldn't remember the types of flowers they had adorning the ceremony, or the exact people who were there besides his own close friends, or even the color of his own boutonniere. But if Sakura had asked him what _she_ wore, he remembered it all.

Her kimono was red, with small imprints of gold blossoms stamped from the left shoulder to the waist. The sash tied around her waist was a pure, virginal white, almost like a chastity belt he'd get to take off—Sasuke gulped, knowing this was most likely Ino's doing.

She wore little makeup: only a swipe of blush and mascara, with pale coral eyeshadow to match. Her lips were painted a fiery red, catching Sasuke off guard. She'd never worn such bold colors before.

Her hair, hidden underneath the white veil, was tied up in an immaculate bun. Twisting braids spiraled around the center and drooped down the side of her face, framing it nicely.

She was— _is_ beautiful.

Sasuke fondly remembers undoing the white sash and watching it drop to the floor. He remembers the awkward joining of their unexperienced bodies touching each other in places unknown, and the small hints of blood signaling her loyalty to him.

What he treasures the most, though, isn't the preparation or the ceremony or even the first night. No, it's when he stood next to her, hand in hand, heart racing with adrenaline and anxiety as he finishes his vows and unfurls the veil, exposing her completely to him.

She is smiling. Her dream of finally being together with Sasuke is about to come true. And she knows that he shares the same dream as she.

"I love you," he says for the first time out loud. Only she can hear it, and it remains a private, whispered conversation just between them.

Then, with a laugh, he scolds her for crying over him again.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	21. Midlife Crisis

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o21: _Sasuke tells Sakura he wants to change his hairstyle and…grow it out._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o21.  
Midlife Crisis**

.

 _Sasuke tells Sakura he wants to change his hairstyle and…grow it out._

.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Sakura shrieked. Her laugh came out like a banshee cackle, shrill enough to break each window of their newly _rebuilt_ house. "What—are you serious, anata?"

She'd taken to calling him _anata_ since their marriage, less than a month ago.

"Hn." Sasuke sat straight up on the stool, gazing intently at his troubled reflection in the mirror. His right hand fingered the spikes unhindered by gravity; he flicked them up and down with his finger.

"B-But why?" Sakura asked. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke from behind and pressed her chin on the top of his head. She pouted. Sasuke blushed and turned away, refusing to acknowledge how cute she was when she did that.

"I…need a change."

Sakura's warmth escaped him. "Eh?" Sakura said. "Why so sudden? You've kept this hair for so long. It's not _you_ without it!" She frowned. "Now Naruto and I won't be able to make fun of your chicken butt."

Sasuke's hand trailed through his black locks. He ignored her immature remark, knowing how often she and Naruto liked to giggle like schoolgirls over his hair. "I'm older now, Sakura. It's not appropriate for someone my age."

"Ah," Sakura smiled. "You're not _that_ old. Twenty is not that old to be having a midlife crisis. You're still in the prime of your life, mentally and phy— _especially_ physically," she teased. His blush increased and he shooed her away. She embraced him once again, but this time, she made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Twenty is half of forty. Forty is almost fifty. And fifty is half a century. So yes, Sakura, I _am_ old."

She ignored his reaching and fumbled for the scissors underneath the sink. "So you want me to cut it, or…?"

"I'm going to grow it out. I'm hoping it'll be, ah, perhaps a little shorter than yours." He twirled the ends of her hair, hovering over her shoulder bones, around his finger.

Sakura's eyes twinkled. "You want to match with me? Ah, Sasuke-kun, if it gets that long, I can braid it or put it in a ponytail or bun and try out so many different hairstyles with you! Yes, yes, please grow out your hair!"

It was too late to say no. Plus, Sasuke figured, a new hairstyle would be nice for a change. New hair, new life.

Although, judging by the amount of hair care products in their bathroom, he hoped it wouldn't be _too_ high maintenance.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	22. Baby Shoes

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o22: _Sakura and Sarada go through Sasuke's baby clothes and giggle over how cute his itty-bitty feet were!_

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o22.  
Baby Shoes**

.

 _Sakura and Sarada go through Sasuke's baby clothes and giggle over how cute his itty-bitty feet were!_

.

Sasuke ignored the girlish giggles emanating from the attic. He didn't know what surprise Sakura had given Sarada, and at this point he was too tired to find out. Every time they had their "mother-daughter bonding," Sasuke knew his wife was just finding ways to embarrass Papa in front of their daughter.

Today was no exception.

"Look, Mama!" Sarada giggled. Sasuke's old headband dropped down from her forehead—inherited from Mama—and over her eyes. She pulled it up. "Look at how ugly this is!" She held up a black onesie, complete with the bandages and other garbage that came with it. "Why would Papa decide to wear _this_?"

Sakura stifled a laugh. "You wouldn't believe it, but your Papa had the _ugliest_ hair to match. It was long and uncut, like a wolf. Roar!" she joked.

They squealed in delight together, laughing over little Sasuke and his past treasures.

"Ah, but this blue shirt isn't so bad," Sakura said. "I liked him wearing this a lot."

"Neh, Mama, what is this thing?" Sarada slid the purple knotted belt around her neck, like a snake. "What was this for?"

Sakura nearly choked on her spit, her cheeks reddening with delight. "Oh, honey," Sakura said. "Your Papa had a lot of fashion mistakes throughout his life. If you saw the outfit that it belonged to…well, he looked handsome in it, as always, but—ah, it wasn't the smartest decision."

They shared laughs together, Sarada slipping on the onesie and pulling the blue shirt over. She adorned her elbows with his large bandages and kept the ribbon hung around her neck.

"Then, Mama, what about these?" Sarada pulled two shoes, no bigger than her palms, out from Sasuke's box. They were baby blue.

"Let me see that." Sakura reached for the shoes. Immediately, a wash of serenity overcame her. She cradled the shoes in her hands.

"These must have been from when Papa was a little boy. A _very_ little boy, much younger than you." Sakura imagined a baby Sasuke, just learning how to walk while brother Itachi stood over him and held his hands. She smiled at the thought, thinking about how Sasuke must have wobbled shakily and fallen to the floor on his bum, perhaps crying out before he was snuggled and kissed by his mother.

Sarada took the shoes back and giggled. "Aren't they cute, Mama?" Sarada slipped her fingers into the openings and used her hands to walk. "Imagine Papa as a little baby!"

Sakura had to laugh, too. Her eyes followed Sarada's wandering hands and imagined Sasuke's tiny feet in them. Her heart swelled.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Sasuke asked. Through their laughs, they hadn't heard him come up the attic. He stared at Sakura, holding back giggles, and Sarada, hands in his baby shoes, dressed from head to toe in his old outfits.

She was—dare he say it—absolutely _adorable_. He saw his adolescence in her, from the warmth of a family to the teenage angst and trauma, but she carried none of his pain.

"Papa!" Sarada shrieked. She made an effort to remove his clothing. "We were just—"

Sasuke held up his hand. "No need." He glared at Sakura, feigning irritation at her for revealing his past embarrassments. She grinned and patted the ground next to her, inviting him for a seat.

"You want to see something _really_ embarrassing, Sarada?" Sasuke asked. He smirked at Sakura; immediately, her face paled.

"No," she gasped. "You _wouldn't_."

Sasuke ignored her, eyes focused on the curious Sarada.

"Sarada, bring Papa that box over there, would you?"

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	23. Plural

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o23: Sakura's pregnant - happy birthday, Sasuke!

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o23.  
Plural**

.

 _Sakura's pregnant!_

.

Sasuke didn't know why Sakura had been spending so much time in the bathroom recently. He figured it was best not to ask, lest he stray onto an uncomfortable topic for the both of them. Yet he was worried—all the time, when she escaped the warmth of his arms in their shared bed, she sneaked to the bathroom only to vomit her intestines as quietly as she could.

Today, though, she'd spent an awfully long time, much longer than usual.

He heard the pacing of her bare feet against the tile, sweeping back and forth, back and forth. His ear caught notice of the whispers of curses and prayers, though he couldn't quite discern what exactly she was saying.

"Sakura," Sasuke knocked in exasperation. "Come out."

She gave no response, but the scuffling continued.

Sasuke knocked harder. "Sakura," he gritted through his teeth. "I have to use the bathroom," he lied.

"Go outside," Sakura replied. "You have the ability to pee wherever. Make use of it."

Sasuke was used to her coarseness, but today he wasn't in the mood to deal with it. He was worried, wondering why she had spent nearly an hour walking the length of their small bathroom over and over again.

"If you won't come out, I'll break the door down," he threatened.

"I'm coming out soon."

"You said that half an hour ago. Sakura, what's wrong? Are you ill?"

Silence.

"Step out of the way," Sasuke ordered. He rolled up his sleeve and pant legs, prepared to charge. "If you won't come out, I'm going to have to come in there and get you myself."

"Wait, what? Sasuke-kun, you can't be serious—"

" _One_ ," Sasuke began. He aimed for the center of the door, where he knew the impact would be the greatest.

"Sasuke—"

" _Two_." He began to bounce on the heels of his feet, ready to strike.

"Okay, okay," Sakura acquiesced. She slowly opened the door, hair hung over her eyes in sweat. Her eyes shone of desperation and worry, and Sasuke, fearing for the worst, grabbed her by the shoulders and led her to the bed.

"Where are you hurt?" Sasuke asked. "Tell me."

Sakura fidgeted. She refused to meet his gaze. Her hands fiddled with what seemed to be a small white stick.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked. When she didn't say anything, he repeated the question, with a little more force.

"I…didn't know how to tell you this," Sakura said. Her cheeks flushed with adrenaline. "Um."

"Yes?" Sasuke urged. Her gripped her shoulders even tighter, in frantic anxiety for her declaration.

Sakura held up the stick—a pregnancy test, with two solid red lines.

She was pregnant.

When Sasuke didn't react, his eyes unreadable and face devoid of emotion, Sakura feared the worst.

"…Are you mad?"

Immediately, a stray tear fell down his cheek and onto her knee. He was crying.

"Kami," he breathed, as if he couldn't believe the news. " _Kami_."

He enveloped Sakura into a hug and snatched the test away from her. His mouth showered rapid kisses over her neck, tears staining the skin.

Sakura took this as a sign of his staggering joy. She embraced him back.

"We're going to have a family, Sasuke-kun," she whispered. Her fingers traced smooth circles around his back. "You're going to be a daddy."

"Thank you," he gasped. He stared at the test for a long time, thoughts of a growing baby in his wife's stomach. "Thank you."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	24. Day Trip

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o24: _Sakura wants to take Sasuke on a little vacation to get away from work._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o24.  
Day Trip**

.

 _Sakura wants to take Sasuke on a little vacation to get away from work._

.

Sakura peeked over Sasuke's shoulder at his computer screen, overflowing with nonsensical numbers and data she couldn't even _begin_ to comprehend.

"Can you take a break yet?" Sakura asked. "I'm horny."

" _Sakura_ ," Sasuke seethed. His fingers began to punch the keys on his keyboard a little harder than usual. "I'm busy."

"…Please?" Her arms found themselves around Sasuke's neck, fingers circling his navel. He stiffened in his seat, legs crossed uncomfortably tight.

Her hand strayed up and down his chest, from the middle of his toned pecs down to the hardened bumps of his abs. How he had the time to work out _and_ have a job _and_ pleasure his fiancée was beyond her. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing two of the three things at the moment.

"No," Sasuke growled. He grabbed her wrist in an effort to stop her. "Don't touch me right now."

"Fine." Sakura released herself from his grip and sat on the floor, next to his chair. "I guess I'll have to go find someone else to satisfy my needs."

Sasuke's growl turned into a snarl. "You're fucking doing this just to get me riled up."

"Boy, if you fucking did _me_ I'd get riled up."

Knowing he was fighting a losing battle, Sasuke pulled his laptop screen down and swung his chair over to face Sakura. "Alright," he said, crossing his arms. His excitement from her wandering hands was still visible, despite his efforts to conceal it. "You got me. What do you want?"

"I was thinking…" Sakura began. "We could take a day trip and just go out somewhere?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Unlike some people here, _I_ actually have a job that requires me to do work in order to get paid."

"Please!" Sakura begged. She rose up onto her knees and pressed her forearms onto Sasuke's thigh, not acutely realizing that she was only making him harder. "Let's go out somewhere! We can go to the arcade and play skee ball, and you can win me something. No, wait, we can just take the train somewhere and see where we end up, and then try to find our way back home without using a taxi. Oh, how about this—let's go shopping, and you can help me carry my stuff!"

"…Those all sound like activities for you."

"Well, except the train one, but—" Sakura stopped. "How about we just go to a love hotel?"

Sasuke scoffed, though his penis told him he wasn't exactly _opposed_ to the idea. "We have a bed right _there_ ," he pointed, where the sheets were still bunched up and ruffled from their early morning rendezvous.

"But some love hotels have mirrors all over the wall, so you can see what it's like when you're fucking—or rather, for me, being fucked." Her eyes glittered. "I've always wanted to see how your butt moves when you're—"

Sasuke pulled Sakura up from the floor, cheeks redder than she'd ever seen them before.

"Get my wallet," he said, releasing her hand. "We're going on vacation."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	25. Plant Your Trees, Watch Them Grow

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o25: _They move back into the Uchiha compound to start their new life—together._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o25.  
Plant Your Trees, Watch Them Grow**

.

 _They move back into the Uchiha compound to start their new life—together._

.

Sasuke almost doesn't recognize his home, once full of warmth and joy but tainted by blood and nightmares. Now, however, with his hand in Sakura's, he sees the horror of that night disappear into the home it once was.

"We're home," Sakura says. She dumps the groceries onto the floor and begins to remove the foods from the bag. "Sasuke-kun, could you please put the leeks over there? I might want to use them later."

"Hn," he responds. He sets the items onto the table for Sakura to pack into the pantry and refrigerator, but making sure to place the leeks _over there_ —wherever _there_ was—and wraps the bag into a tight knot for later use.

"If you're not busy," Sakura continues. "Could you go out and water the garden? The plants are getting a little dry. I'm afraid the summer season is taking a great toll on them."

Sasuke fills the watering can with the hose and begins to survey the large area of land that needs attention. Haphazardly, he simply pours the water wherever he thinks needs it, not exactly knowing which plants are healthy and which are near death. But, he figures, all plants need attention.

His eyes wander towards the sprouting tree in the middle of the yard, separated from all the rest. It draws his attention like a beacon; he ignores all the other plants and walks toward it.

Looking down at the tree, only waist-high by this point, he notes how tall it's gotten since the day they planted it.

 _"Well," Sakura says. "You're back where you started, Sasuke-kun. Welcome home."_

 _Her hand squeezes his, as if to ward all the evil memories that inhabited this home. With Sakura, though, he feels safe. This house is pure again._

 _"Ah, your mother had a beautiful garden."_

 _Sasuke remembers having the duty of watering the plants with Itachi and Mama while Fugaku made tea for everyone. He still thinks of how heavy the full watering can was, and how Itachi and Mama laughed when he fell over and spilled it all over himself._

 _Sakura brings out the small plant and releases his hand to hand him a shovel and some soil._

 _"Ino gave this to us, for our wedding gift."_

 _Sasuke scoffs. "Doesn't Yamanaka—"_

 _"_ Ino _," Sakura scolds. "Call her by her name."_

 _Sasuke rolls his eyes. "Doesn't she own a flower shop?"_

 _"Yeah," Sakura says. "But she gave this to us because she knows it's going to last a long time."_

 _Sasuke is fine with this explanation, and begins to dig. The whole is deep enough for the tree to sit rooted in damp dirt. Sakura lowers the tree into its whole, and pats the soil around it to secure. This, of course, is her job—Sasuke doesn't have enough hands to pat evenly, and Sakura teases him for it._

 _He brings over the watering can and watches the trickles of nourishment blanket the tree and its tiny leaves. The liquid wets the tiny trunk and soil, seeping down into its roots. Sakura leans her head on Sasuke's shoulder._

 _"It's going to grow up big and strong," Sakura says. "It'll be beautiful."_

 _"Aa."_

 _"This is it," Sakura continues. "The start of our new life together." She glances up at Sasuke with a smile and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips, much to his embarrassment at her public affection. She giggles. "Just like this tree, my love for you will keep growing and growing until it can't possibly get any bigger."_

 _He smiles. "Aa."_

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, I thought I told you to water the whole garden! What are you doing—" Sakura calls out from the back door.

She sees him standing in front of their tree. His back slumps, only the slightest. The watering can has fallen to the grass, its contents spilling near his feet. He doesn't move.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura calls. "Are you okay?"

She joins him, standing by his side. His eyes stare at the tree, much taller than it was when they first planted it together only months ago.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"You said you would keep loving me more and more as long as this stupid tree grew."

Sakura ignores his derogatory insult at the gift her best friend had given her. "Yeah, so what? You think I'm going to go back on my word?"

"No," he says. "I'm just thinking how long it'll take before it's fully grown."

"Probably forever," Sakura responds. She grabs Sasuke's arm and tickles his chin with her finger. "Why, you can't wait for the full extent of my professed love?"

Sasuke has gotten bolder. He draws her into a kiss, but the blush is still very much there and will most likely be there to stay—after all, it's Sasuke.

"Just like this tree," he murmurs, letting her wallow in her shock. "Our love will live on, growing strong, even after this plant turns to dust and ash."

Sakura smiles. Her arms wrap around his neck. She holds him to her. "Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	26. Boarding School

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o26: _Boys' Leaf suffers from a lack of female companionship._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o26.  
Boarding School**

.

 _Boys' Leaf suffers from a lack of female companionship._

.

"Honestly," Naruto groaned. He flopped onto his bed, back first, wincing at the impact against his spine. "I don't even know why I decided to _enroll_ here. It's a giant sausage fest." He turned his head towards the group, sitting around in a circle in the cramped dorm room. Shikamaru offered him a smoke after lighting his own, which Naruto took gratefully.

"What did you expect?" Sasuke muttered. "It's an all-boys school for a reason."

"I actually don't mind the lack of females," Sai smiled. "It's nice to embrace the testosterone with my fellow males."

Naruto held up a hand to silence him. He breathed in smoke, then puffed it out and watched it evaporate into the air. "Please don't talk, Sai."

"You do realize that the sister school is literally a five minute walk away," Neji said. "It's not like you're walled in here forever. You _can_ go out. Although knowing you," he scoffed. "You'd probably get lost on the way."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto growled.

Neji shrugged and reached for one of Shikamaru's cigarettes. "Whatever you want it to mean."

"Yosh!" Lee cried. His fist pump in the air grazed the corner of Chouji's chip bag. A flutter of chip crumbs fluttered to the ground.

"Hey," Sasuke said. "Clean that up. I don't want ants in my room."

Their attention focused back to Lee, who began prattling on about how the girls at Girls' Leaf were simply "one-of-a-kind" –knowing Lee, this was code for "she'll do."

"I mean, sure, there are definitely some hotties there. Remember when they came over to the annual ball? I danced with a lot of girls. They definitely wanted a taste of my beef ramen."

Sasuke threw a small paperback at Naruto's stomach. "You idiot," he said. "Grinding doesn't count as dancing. Plus, that one girl—the one with the purple hair. She didn't seem to appreciate you shoving your crotch all over her."

From the corner of his eye, Neji seemed to twitch erratically. Sasuke figured that maybe he was just into her and jealous.

"Come to think of it, Sasuke-kun," Sai said. This time, Sasuke twitched. He allowed very few people to address him as _Sasuke-kun_ , and Sai was not—and would never be—one of them. "You danced with a…ah, what do you guys call it? A chicken? Yeah, you danced with a chicken too at the event."

"Wait, are we talking about a bird or Sasuke's hair?" Chouji asked.

"He means chick," Shikamaru butted in. "Sai, it's _chick_."

"Oh."

Sasuke ignored the group's gaze on him, pressuring him on for more information about this mysterious girl.

"Actually, I kind of remember her too! I didn't get to see her face, but she had pink hair—of all things, pink hair!—in a bun. She wore this strapless red dress—I know it was red because I got hot looking at _her_ being hot—and had the nicest ass." Naruto grinned like a naughty boy. "Teme was really into her, if I recall. He held her the whole night, like he was afraid she'd leave him or something."

Luckily, Naruto put out his cigarette before Sasuke threw a pillow into his face to shut him up. The impact was so great, the blond felt his head smack into the wall behind him.

"Who is she?" Neji asked, an eyebrow raised. "How come we haven't heard of her?"

"It's nothing," Sasuke muttered. "Leave it alone."

"Ah, so she broke up with you?" Lee asked. "Come here, Sasuke! Let me give you a hug—"

" _No_." He stopped Lee with his foot, creating distance between the two of them. "Go away."

"What's her name, at least?" Shikamaru said. He blew smoke out of his mouth and watched it float up into the ceiling.

"—Sakura!"

Sasuke's ears perked up. He glared at Chouji, who made the accusation.

"How did you know?" he snarled.

"Hm? Oh, what? I was talking about these!" Chouji pulled a carton of strawberry snacks hidden behind his body. "Look. I said that they were shaped like Sakura."

Naruto, having recovered from the blow to the stomach, grinned sheepishly. "So her name's Sakura, huh?"

"It's none of your business." He felt the six pairs of eyes on him, following his every move, tracking his every thought. "It's nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing, the way you kissed her," Shikamaru smirked.

"When did you see that?!"

Shikamaru chuckled. "You're making it too easy, Sasuke."

"Forget it." Sasuke jumped off his bed and made for the door. "I'm leaving."

"Ooh," Lee cried. "Are you going to see Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke shut the door behind him, only to find Sakura walking down the hallway of the dorms. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she raced towards him, jumping into his arms. He was prepared: he caught her, fighting a smirk as she showered him with kisses and complained about how long it's been.

"It was only two days ago," he laughed. "Relax. What are you doing here?"

"I had to get away," she breathed. "My friends—ugh, they're so…I don't know, they just kept bugging me about you, wondering if you had any of your buddies they could hook up with." She jumped out from his arms, feet secure.

"Oh, it is her!" Naruto grinned. "I can tell because she's the one with the cute butt."

"The hair color didn't give it away?" Shikamaru said.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Sasuke-kun…" she began. "…What were you telling them about me?"

Naruto grinned. He knew he'd get in _so_ much trouble for this, but it had to be said.

"HE'S THE ONE WHO TALKED ABOUT YOUR NICE ASS."

Immediately, instead of a pillow, Naruto felt the sharp jab of a fist in his stomach.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	27. Social Media

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o27: _Sasuke guides Sakura the way to his heart. Anonymously, of course._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o27.  
Social Media**

.

 _Sasuke guides Sakura the way to his heart. Anonymously, of course._

.

Her URL was simple enough— _bow-down-bitches_ dot tumblr dot com—which, Sasuke thought, was a perfect way to describe Sakura's cockiness and yet didn't diminish her confidence.

Her blog icon was a picture of her, smiling widely in what seemed to be her messy bedroom with clothes heaped up in massive piles behind her. She wore striped shorts that barely _classified_ as shorts, with knee-high socks and a red tank top. Even in the grainy photo she took from her smart phone, anyone from around the world could tell that she had a wonderfully fit body and some nice _ass_ ets to go along, front and back.

But what Sasuke cared most about her blog was the content—particularly the personal self posts that gave him a glimpse into Sakura's true self.

 _August 27th_

 _I got ice cream today lol_

 _August 29th_

 _Im a bad person I told my friends I didn't wanna go out today bc I was sick but rly I just wanted to stay home and watch porn_

 _September 18th_

 _So there's this really cute guy in my uni class that I like and he sits two rows ahead of me next to the window and I dunno it's kind of creepy to say but he's gorgeous and brilliant and is it weird that I wanna get to know him? Like I don't have to pursue a relationship with him I just want to talk to him. Idk_

He knew the last post was about himself. And he knew Sakura was interested in him romantically, as was a majority of the female population, but he didn't know to this extent. She wanted to know him as a _person_. That was new to him.

Sasuke headed over the ask box, appropriately labeled "Ask Box." Anonymously, ( _like a coward_ , he thought, though he really didn't have an account), he asked:

 _What would you talk about to that uni guy?_

He pressed send and waited. Sasuke figured he was being a grade A stalker, but at the same time, he wanted to know how she'd respond to someone she thought was anonymous.

Only a few minutes later, he noticed that she had published his anonymous ask and replied: "That's the problem—I don't know what he likes, and I'm afraid that if I talk to him about something stupid like the weather or how he's doing he'll be disinterested and won't keep up the conversation. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

People began to respond to her post, girls and boys alike offering suggestions that were unknowingly more harmful than good. No, Sasuke wouldn't want to talk about basketball or other girls in the grade, or the latest upcoming school event. He was glad that someone wanted to talk to him _about_ him—past the accomplishments and accolades, past the activities and extracurriculars.

He sent her another anon ask.

 _Just tell him you want to get to know him. Go out for coffee together._

She published it and replied, "no no no, I can't do that! I'm too embarrassed! And how will I deal with the humiliation if he turns me down? The remainders of my dignity can't handle that."

Frustratingly, he sent her a final ask.

 _Just do it. And if it doesn't work out, you have every right to blame me._

She didn't publish that one.

.

.

.

 _September 25th_

 _Well, thanks to anon, I officially have an unofficial date with uni guy! Anon told me I should ask him out for coffee and get to know him, and as many of you know I was like "whaaaat!" at first, but s/he encouraged me and I went for it and I'm_ so _glad I did. So, anon, if you're reading this—thank you!_

 _We're going out for coffee later tonight. What should I ask him? I don't want to make this seem like an interview or a game of 20 questions. I don't want to make it one-sided either. What if he's disinterested? WHAT SHOULD I DO_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He remembered how eager and anxious she was, coming up to him after class and asking—almost verbatim—what he told her to do. And when he responded with a "sure, sounds great," he'd never forget the shriek of exuberance she let out in happiness.

Again, the responses went from "omg congrats!" to "ask him about his plans for the year, compliment him on his awards or cuteness, and talk about yourself too so he doesn't feel too overwhelmed. If you can, ask about exes."

Sasuke twitched. Those questions were far too boring and way too personal, and for the record, he _had_ no exes to talk about. Instinctively, he went to the ask box, which, according to his Chrome web browser, was his third most visited website.

 _Congratulations, Sakura. This is anon._ Sasuke cringed at the fact he was hiding behind his computer screen, like a coward. _I suggest that you talk to him about his family. Ask him about his hobbies, his interests. What does he not like? Why? Avoid controversial topics. Not just with him—this goes for everyone you talk to._

 _Good luck._

Send.

Their conversations online ranged from one to two anon asks a day to nearly ten, private correspondences known only between Sakura and Sasuke. Of course, besides their "dates," they barely spoke in class (Sasuke knew Sakura was still very shy when it came to approaching him publicly) and minimally through texts. It seemed that Sakura was closer with "anon" than with the real him.

The coffee date went wonderfully, without a hitch, Sakura following anon's advice down to the period. Slowly and surely though, as the get-togethers went on, anon started giving less and less advice to Sakura, seeing how she'd fare on her own.

She did beautifully.

Most of her personal posts were directed anon: _I really had a wonderful time with him_ or _This may sound silly, but I think I actually love him. I know, I've only gotten a chance to actually interact with him just a while ago, but given that I know so much about him already, it just feels right._

Sasuke's heart raced. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one who felt this way anymore. His chest swelled at the prospect of talking to Sakura, anonymously or not. At first he played along with her, going along to see where the ride would take him. Now he was caught in the trap she'd woven, tangling him so that all he could think about was her.

 _Meet me in our classroom, 5:00 pm._

Send.

Was it too risky? Perhaps he'd made the wrong mistake? It was too late now—he'd sent it. It was up to Sakura to react to the prospect that her beloved Sasuke-kun was her own matchmaker.

He swung on his coat and muttered a prayer. He would be waiting.

 _October 5th_

 _He kissed me. :)_

NOTES: _uchiha-sasuke likes this._

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	28. Through the Wardrobe

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o28: _Sakura likes to get away from the world once in a while_. _Unfortunately, Sasuke makes that impossible for her._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o28.**

 **Through the Wardrobe**

.

 _Sakura likes to get away from the world once in a while_. _Unfortunately, Sasuke makes that impossible for her._

.

It is her place away from the bumbling nonsense of the real world. Though the space is small, Sakura manages to find enough room to lean her back against the dark cherry wood and tickle the other side of the wardrobe with her toes. She breathes in its rustic scent, and opens half a door panel—just a bit!—to let in some light.

Sometimes she reads. The lack of proper lighting makes it hard, especially in the evening, but Sakura wages through the hindrance. Other times, she writes in her diary—the silence surrounding her, interrupted only by the scratching of a near-empty fountain pen and lousy paper—about the thoughts circling her mind or the events of the day.

But mostly, she sits there and just bathes in the serenity of peace. Everything is perfect, alone in this wardrobe.

Then, one day, her haven as she knew it, crumbles into disaster.

"What are you even doing here?" Sasuke asks. He peers through the small crack of the panel opening, her light hole, and Sakura screams from surprise. Sasuke, equally shocked by her outburst, falls back a couple steps and onto the floor.

"Hey!" she shouts. "What gives you the right to come here? This is _my_ place!"

"Why are you even _in_ there?" Sasuke mutters. "Are you trying to avoid someone?"

Sakura scoffs, and steps out of the wardrobe. She stretches her body out, arms reaching for the sky. Her shirt lifts up just the slightest to give Sasuke a nice view of her flat stomach, and he nods in appreciation. Sakura doesn't notice.

"I'm always here. This is my sacred area." She points to the spot in which she sat moments before. "How about _you_? Why are you here?"

"Look," Sasuke growls. "The teachers have been wondering where you've been going during your free time, since you're never in the library or study halls. As President of the student council, it's been my unfortunate duty to search the whole campus for your whereabouts. I've had to scour through _every_ room, some which I didn't know existed, and even the rooftop and girls' bathrooms." Sasuke shakes his head, as if to forget the horrors of those incidents. "And now I've found you. Hiding in a fuckin' wardrobe like a kid."

Sakura crosses her arms. "You didn't _have_ to look for me, you know, _President_." She bites the words with sarcasm and notes the irritation spreading across Sasuke's face. "Why do you care so much?"

"I—" he begins, an angry finger pointing at her chest.

They hear a fierce knock on the door. "Hey, is someone in there?"

Both of them stiffen. The knock repeats, and they recognize the voice as one of the stricter senseis—Iruka.

"Fuck, if he catches me, I'll get my position revoked," Sasuke growls. "I can't lose this."

Sakura rolls her eyes and takes Sasuke by the wrist. She pries the wardrobe doors open and forces him in there, ignoring the fact that another being had just desecrated her holy spot.

"What the—Sakura, I can't go in there—"

The doorknob starts to rattle, and both of them know they have no time to waste. Sasuke fits himself against the wall, knees curled to his chest. His limbs are too long to stretch comfortably. Sakura jumps in and eases the panels closed, leaving them blanketed in darkness.

She eases her way between Sasuke's legs, much to his embarrassment.

"Look," she growls. "I can't move to the other side without getting noticed. So just deal with this for a bit, alright?"

Sasuke doesn't reply, but he believes the rapid thumps of his heart are enough to signal to Sakura that he can deal with it—just not calmly. She blames it on the fear of getting caught. Sasuke thinks it's because of another reason entirely.

"You know," he whispers. "Besides the tight fit, I can see why you like it so much." He inhales. "Smells funny, though."

Sakura jabs his stomach. "Take that back!"

"Shh," he warns, smirking. They huddle together, so close that Sakura can feel his breath against her ear, while the scent of her floral shampoo wafts into his nostrils. She smells nice.

There are no more knocks at the door, and Iruka's presence signals its disappearance when his footsteps become lighter and fainter. He is gone.

Sakura sighs in relief. "Thank God," she cries out. She pries herself out of Sasuke's lanky limbs, and pushes open the door panel—only, it doesn't budge.

"You've got to be kidding me," Sakura breathes. She pushes harder, but nothing budges. Sasuke tries it himself, but even with his strength, the panel stays shut. Sakura realizes now that the place she cherishes so much, the place where she could escape to, has turned into hell.

"Are you telling me we're stuck here?" Sasuke growls. "Sakura, I have work to do. As President of the—"

"Fuck off," she snaps. "You're the reason we're in here in the first place."

" _Me_? You're the one—"

"I think I heard something!" Iruka shouts. Two sets of footsteps rush back to towards the door. Sasuke grabs Sakura and pulls her into an accidental embrace. They stay silent.

Sasuke's arms are warm around her. They're built of athleticism and yet exude protection. She feels safe.

And though Sakura doesn't notice (thankfully!), Sasuke, with his forearms brushing against the curves of her chest, feels an unfamiliar excitement that torments him for the rest of the time they cling together.

He secretly hopes it'll be a while before they get out.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**

 **note:** chapter 12, white flag, has been replaced :)


	29. Superheroes

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o29: _Sarada knows her Mama isn't_ just _her mother—she's a superhero._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o29.  
Superheroes**

.

 _Sarada knows her Mama isn't_ just _her mother—she's a superhero._

"My momma stays at home and takes care of my baby sister and the house!" Boruto bragged. "She's the best!"

"Psh, that's nothing. My mom is the owner of a flower shop. When I grow up, I'm going to take over, and all the girls will love me," Inojin retorted. "I know you're jealous."

"Oh yeah?" Shikadai crossed his arms. " _My_ mother is the sister of the Yondaime Kazekage. So, beat that!"

"Well," Chouchou said. She crossed her arms over her broad chest. " _Sarada's_ mom is the coolest of all! Tell them, Sara-chan!'

Everyone's eyes gathered onto Sarada, who was placed on the spot. They waited intently for her answer, knowing that her mom, of course, wouldn't be _half_ as cool as theirs.

"Go on, Sarada," Chouchou urged. "Say something."

 _What should I even say?_ She thought. _Should I tell them my Mom was one of the three sannin? Or the top medical doctor surpassing Auntie Tsunade? That she saved all of their Mama's lives somehow?_

"I knew it," Inojin smirked. "Four-eyes can't even come up with one thing. That means she loses."

"Now hold on a minute!" Sarada shouted, a little louder than she intended. She stood up, glaring at the rest of the kids around her. "Don't you _dare_ say anything bad about my Mama!"

With tears bristling in her eyes, Sarada began, forcing her voice to be firm. "Mama is…she's a superhero. Yes, in her youth, she was a powerful ninja, even more powerful than Auntie Tsunade was. And she was a healer. A really famous one, too. Everyone would count on her to fix their problems and she would do it. She would heal them. They would become all better."

The room was silent. Inojin offered no snarky remark. His eyes widened in shock, wondering what else there was to say about Uchiha Sakura.

"And she fought the bad guys along with Boruto's daddy and my own. She was a threat to all that dared to face her. At least, that's what everyone keeps telling me. Yes, even _your_ mama," Sarada said, acknowledging Inojin. "Auntie Ino said Mama was the strongest woman in the village, and the bravest one, too."

"But most of all, my Mama is the best because she's my superhero. She doesn't just take care of me. She looks out for everyone in the village, much like the Hokage, while being a great mother nonetheless. We play together. We dance to old songs, perform chores together, make dinner from scratch. She does all of this and more, everything a mother could possibly do, and loves what she does." Sarada took a deep breath. "So, I guess that's why my mom is the coolest."

More silence. Then, Chouchou yawned, stretching her arms up and snaking it around Sarada's shoulder. "I wish my mom were as cool as Auntie Sakura. But, unfortunately, she married an embarrassment like my Daddy. Seriously, who orders three combo meals at one time all for himself?" Chouchou flicked the side of Sarada's head. "Adopt me."

"Yeah, me too," Boruto yelled. "I mean, Mama Hinata is great too, but yours is so cool, Sarada!"

"I guess being a sannin _is_ cooler than being the sister of a kage…" Shikadai acknowledged.

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Inojin said, "I mean, if _my_ mom said that yours was cool, I guess it has to be true…"

Sarada smiled at her friend and allowed herself to snuggle closer into Chouchou's warmth. Pretending to be disgusted by the outlandish display of affection, Chouchou sneered, but drew Sarada closer.

.

.

.

 _"Pig, Inojin came over to my house today and asked if I would adopt him," Sakura spoke through the phone. "Is there something going on at home?"_

" _That little bastard." There was some cursing from the other line, before Ino said, "Don't leave."_

 _"I'm afraid I can't," Sakura replied. "He's waiting outside my house with roses. Is he—is he trying to_ seduce _me?"_

 _"Oh my God. Not again."_

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	30. Dystopia - Apocalypse

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o30: _"We need to stick together," Sakura orders. "…You know, for survival purposes."_

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change

* * *

 **.o30.  
Dystopia/Apocalypse**

.

 _"We need to stick together," Sakura orders. "…You know, for survival purposes."_

.

She loads the gun, ears perking at the familiar click. They—she, a foreign rebel named Sasuke, and his idiot friend Naruto who nearly gave their hiding spot away—huddle in a small tool shed with nothing but rotten wood to protect them from the infected undead.

"He hasn't come back in a while," Sakura mutters. She attempts to sneak a peek out an eyehole drilled into the wood, but Sasuke pulls her back. She topples on the floor, the butt of the gun jamming into her stomach.

"Hey!" she shouts. He shushes her angrily.

"Are you trying to get yourself noticed?" he whispers harshly. "Stay down."

Sakura growls. "Your stupid friend hasn't come back yet, and it's been an hour. So help me God if I'm worried for someone, alright?

"He'll be fine," Sasuke says. But his voice isn't so convincing. "He always is."

.

.

.

Naruto still doesn't come back the next day, and Sasuke begins to break down gradually at the prospect of losing his best friend. Sakura can't concentrate with Sasuke rubbing the bridge of his nose, or massaging his temples, muttering curses under his breath. She understands the frustration of his worry—after all, she had just lost Ino during the escape. They caught her by the hair and yanked her down, the weight of her equipment anchoring her to the ground. And there was nothing Sakura could do to help.

"I won't tell you not to worry, because obviously I understand the pain you're feeling," Sakura tells him. She places a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, giving him a small smile. Sakura reaches for her knapsack and takes out a granola bar, breaking it in half for the two to share.

"It's a little stale," she warns him. "But it'll do for now, until we can find real food."

Sasuke nods. He thanks her, and begins to gnaw at the rock-hard snack, pretending to enjoy every bite of it. Sakura tries not to laugh.

He finishes his half, waits for Sakura to complete hers, and then says, "My parents were taken by the zombies. They were one of the first to be infected."

"Oh no," Sakura breathes. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

He holds up his hand to interrupt her. "It's fine. Let me finish. They were in fact two of the main researchers for the virus, along with the rest of their team, Pluto 10. The rest you probably know. Something wasn't quarantined. One person got infected. It spread. Now we're here."

"They were part of _that_ team?" Sakura gasps. "They must be some of the smartest people!"

" _Have_ been," Sasuke corrects. "They're probably dead now."

"Sasuke, don't say that—"

"Don't try and convince me that they're not, Sakura." Sasuke sighs. "And don't tell me that Naruto's going to be okay, because in this world—this _hell_ we're in now—nothing's okay."

Sakura scoots over and wraps her arm around Sasuke, burying her face into his shoulder. He doesn't budge, doesn't push her away. In fact, he allows her to embrace him and tries not to let the emotions soar up.

"I don't know how many of us are left," she murmurs. "But you and I need to stick together, for survival purposes.

Sasuke looks at her with a raised eyebrow, and begins to move away awkwardly.

"No, no—not that, I mean—" Sakura begins, waving her hands frantically. "I'm saying that if we separate we might get lost, and sticking together—"

"You're right," Sasuke agrees. "We don't know how many people are left. So, if the situation calls for it, being with each other for…survival purposes is a good plan." While he speaks, he eyes her thighs suspiciously with an emotion Sakura cannot comprehend.

"Um," she begins. "Glad to know we're on the same page."

"Yeah."

Just then, the door to the shed swung open. Sakura grabs her loaded gun, Sasuke his pistols. They aim at the intruder, ready to fire.

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa!" Naruto shouts. He drops the plastic bags he holds onto the floor. Fresh produce rolls out. "Don't point those things at me!"

"Fuck you," Sasuke shouts. "Where were you? We were—"

Naruto grins. " _Worried_?"

Sasuke says nothing, but Naruto draws him into a hug. "Aw, teme, thanks for caring whether or not I died! But don't worry, I'm safe. Yesterday I said that I had to piss, and I did, and the coast was clear so I thought I could walk around a little to see if there was anything to bring back for us. Turns out there's a supermarket filled with all this yummy stuff, and there were even some other people there too, so we sat around in a circle and shared stories. They even had hot water for me to cook some ramen. Yum." Naruto rubs his stomach happily. "Then I think I fell asleep and forgot to come back. But at least I brought you guys something!"

"We need to find the others," Sakura muffles through a bite full of the apple she picked up. She moans in delight. Sasuke pretends not to have heard, blushing madly at the eroticism of the whole thing.

"Okay, then," Naruto agrees. He packs up the food and makes sure everyone has their weapons secured. "After all, we've all gotta stay close to each other if we want to survive. You two, especially, since Sakura, you know how to put that _gun_ to good use, and teme, if it comes down to it, you know how to jam that thing right up there."

Sakura nearly chokes.

* * *

 **updates come regularly on tumblr for each day. I'm lazy at uploading on ff, but rest assured everything will be up by the end of this month. XD**


	31. Reincarnation

**title:** Born to Be Three  
 **prompt:** SASUSAKU MONTH 2015  
 **rating:** K-M

 **summary:** o31: _Sasuke sees a new life—a perfect life—in baby Sarada._

 **dedicated to:** my baes on tumblr - i love you all!

 **NOTE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE MONTH:** I wanted to add Sarada in many of these prompts, because she's a part of this beautiful family too /sobs forever at my babies having babies/ but sometimes I either couldn't find a way to fit her in and, to be honest, I have little experience writing about her! Hopefully that will change.

* * *

 **.o31.  
Reincarnation**

.

 _Sasuke sees a new life—a perfect life—in baby Sarada._

 _._

The birth is quick and nearly painless. Sakura goes into labor at ten, right as he's about to cradle her to sleep, when she gasps and jumps out the bed.

"I need to go the hospital."

Sasuke does not hesitate. He helps dress Sakura, making sure his wife is warm and comfortable, and slips on some clothes for himself. His hand is secured onto her belly, protecting her from all sorts of harm that could possibly affect their child.

"Don't worry," she gasps through contractions. "You're so overprotective."

"I have to be." He kisses her ear and leads her down the stairs. They have no car, it's too late to call a taxi, and Sasuke can't afford the risk of teleporting her there.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" she squeaks. Sasuke scoops his hands underneath her back and knees and carries her out the door and towards the hospital. It is empty outside, a cold breeze fluttering through the city. The only sounds accompanying them are the chirps of crickets and the pitter-patter of Sasuke's footsteps against the dirt.

Tsunade, of course, is called to the room to help deliver the baby. She brings along Kakashi, who, in turn, has an overeager Naruto clinging to his arm in sleep-deprived excitement.

"When is it coming?" he shouts. "Come on, Team 7 baby, come on!"

Tsunade knocks the hokage-to-be upside the head and urges the other nurses to fill the IV, get the epidural, and provide the utmost comfort for Sakura. Sasuke holds Sakura's left hand, Naruto the right. She cries out at Tsunade's order to push, hands suffocating around her boys' fingers. They can take it though; they are strong, and Sakura is stronger than the pain. She can do it.

"You got this, Sakura-chan," Naruto says. "Come on, just a little more!"

Sasuke wipes the sweat off her forehead and kisses her seal. His eyes fill with worry at the strained expression of his beloved wife. He hates that their beautiful coupling needs to make her go through this suffering, this hurt, for him. He does not want to cause her any more pain.

"I'm okay," she smiles. Her eyes shine, even through heavy-lidded eyes. "I can do it, shannaro!"

"Almost there, Sakura," Tsunade says. "Push hard, harder—!"

Sakura lets out a final cry before she hears the sound of a wailing infant cradled in her shishou's arms. She struggles to look at her baby, the proof of her and Sasuke's love for each other, and begins to cry.

"You did it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto kisses her cheek. "I'm so happy for you." His own eyes begin to tear.

Sasuke says nothing. He continues to hold her hand, eyes staring ahead at his child. His mouth parts just the slightest as if he wants to speak, but no words come out. His eyes glisten, too.

Tsunade finishes all the necessary procedures to make sure the baby is healthy and then wraps her in a warm blanket. She hands the child to Sakura, who, in a fountain of tears, cradles.

"She's beautiful," Tsunade smiled. Her hand brushes through Sakura's hair in pride and then tickles the cheek of the new Uchiha clan member. The first, everyone knows, to continue the line.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura sobs. "We made this. We made _her_."

Sasuke leans over the railing of the bed and takes his baby from his wife. Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi immediately rush over to Sasuke's side—they're afraid that his one arm will pose as a danger to the new addition.

"Hello, Sarada," Sasuke hums. His eyes soften. "I love you."

Sakura wishes she could capture the moment forever. Her husband, now a father, filled with love for his newborn daughter and wife. The girls who have made his life whole once more.

"Sarada? Is that her name?" Naruto asks. "Hi, Sarada-chan! Coochie coochie coo!"

Sarada smiles, eyes still sealed shut, and Naruto wants to grab the baby from Sasuke. "Look, she likes Uncle Naruto!"

"Give her back, dobe," Sasuke growls.

Kakashi ushers Tsunade and Naruto out of the room, much to all of their dismay. But the Uchihas respect their privacy, and Sarada is sleepy after leaving the warmth of the womb. Sakura cradles the child to her chest. Sasuke embraces his wife and kisses her damp hair.

In Sarada's sleeping face, he sees his own dark hair and what he knows are his dark eyes. But she has Sakura's distinct forehead and beautiful skin. She is at once two people, the product of Uchiha love.

But he sees more than that: Sasuke sees the opportunities of hope, of unbridled potential, of family dinners and top academy marks. Of gardening together in the yard, watering flowers, or shopping for groceries to make Papa a bento for the travels. Uchiha family history and forehead pokes brimming with love.

There is the life he didn't get to cherish with his family that Sarada will _never_ experience. For her, there will only be happiness. Mama and Papa will always be at her side, protecting her—she doesn't have to worry about a thing.

Sasuke feels like he has been reborn when he kisses Sarada. He has a family again, the one he always searched for to fill the hole in his heart. With Sarada, he can start anew.

With Sarada and Sakura, the Uchiha name lives on.

* * *

 **thanks for joining me in yet another sasusaku month. It's a big improvement from last year, where a lot of you know I was going through a lot of shit and couldn't write. This has been the first somewhat serious thing I "wrote" since this time ago in 2014. A lot of things aren't perfect, but I'm trying to get back on my feet.**

 **Truly, though, I appreciate all your support, love, reviews, follows, faves, reblogs, anything and everything. It means a lot.**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this year. Stay tuned for more to come.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
